


... und alle für einen

by Ellionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child!Harry, Drarry, M/M, Trankunfall, bad!Dumbledore, child!fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt und die Zaubererwelt gerettet. Eigentlich ein guter Zeitpunkt für Harry, um mit seinen Freunden endlich mal ein angenehmes Jahr in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Doch was, wenn er ihren Verrat entdeckt? Und wie kann ein Kobold dafür sorgen, dass jeder bekommt was er verdient? ___ 7. Jahr; Drarry; Child___________________Ursprünglich gepostet auf Fanfiktion.deNoch unvollendet, ich hoffe die Muse knutscht demnächst mal wieder ^^'





	1. Prolog

Es war kalt im Jungenschlafraum des letzten Jahrgangs von Gryffindor.

Ein guter Grund für Harry, um sich ganz tief in seine Decke zu kuscheln während er seinen trüben Gedanken nachhing.

Er hatte Voldemort vernichtet. Die Zaubererwelt gerettet.

Und wie wurde es ihm gedankt?

Sie hatten ihn verraten.

Drei der wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben.

Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger. Und am wichtigsten: Albus Dumbledore.

Seine beiden besten Freunde, gemeinsam mit seinem Mentor. Den Mann, den er als Großvater ansah.

 

Zunächst war ihm das distanzierte Verhalten gar nicht aufgefallen.

Ron und Hermine waren endlich ein Paar geworden. Grund genug um sich mal zurückzuziehen.

Sie hatten in dieser Hinsicht Harrys vollstes Verständnis. Hoffte er doch schon seit der vierten Klasse, dass sie endlich zueinander finden mögen.

Und den Direktor sah er bei weitem nicht oft genug, als dass ihm so etwas auffallen könnte.

 

Doch dann kam in den Sommerferien, an seinem 17. Geburtstag, ein Brief von Gringotts.

Harry, der bereits seit Anfang der Ferien übergangsweise im Tropfenden Kessel wohnte (gab es doch seit Voldemorts Tod keinen Grund mehr zu den Dursleys zurückzukehren), kam der Einladung natürlich sofort nach.

 

Und was musste er dort erfahren?

Dumbledore hatte ihn betrogen.

Jahrelang durfte er sich nichts weiter als seine Schulsachen kaufen, da er sein Geld einteilen sollte. Für Harry, der ohnehin keinen Luxus gewohnt war, kein Thema. Aber anscheinend hatte der Direktor „vergessen“ zu erwähnen, dass das Verlies das Harry kannte grade mal ein Bruchteil seines Vermögens war. Es war das Verlies, das angelegt wurde um seine Schulsachen zu finanzieren. Das eigentliche Verlies sollte erst zu seiner Volljährigkeit geöffnet werden. Wenn er sein Erbe antreten würde.

Doch das schien Albus Dumbledore nicht davon abzuhalten seit Jahren den Orden des Phönix, die Familien Weasley, Granger und Dursley, ebenso sich selbst aus diesem Verlies zu finanzieren.

Harry war, gelinde gesagt, geschockt.

Er war ihnen zwar vollkommen egal, aber als Goldesel gut genug?

 

Der Kobold, der sich um seine Finanzen kümmerte erklärte ihm noch einige Dinge und lies ihn Zettel unterschreiben. Harry, gedanklich noch ganz weit weg, nickte an diversen Stellen hörte jedoch nicht weiter zu und setzte seine Unterschrift einfach in jedes aufgezeigte Feld.

 

Selbstverständlich hatte er die Aufträge noch stornieren lassen, und soweit es möglich war Rückerstattung verlangt.

Als Griphock – besagter Kobold – ihn fragte ob er alle ‚vertraglichen Bindungen‘ zum Orden und den anderen Personen stornieren wollte, war Harry zunächst überfragt. Gab es denn etwa _noch mehr_ Verrat?

So genau wollte er es dann aber letztlich doch nicht wissen und stimmte Griphock einfach zu, als dieser anbot sich um alles zu kümmern und ihm die zu unterschreibenden Papiere einfach zusenden würde.

 

Als er dann heute wieder in die Schule zurück kehrte, wagte es Dumbledore doch tatsächlich ihn in sein Büro zu zitieren um ihn zu fragen, was er sich denn dabei denke die Gelder nicht nur zu streichen, sondern auch noch zurückzufordern. Das er doch wohl eine Abfindung an seine Freunde, seine Familie und den Orden zahlen könne für all das, was sie mit ihm durchleiden mussten. Und das der Held der Zaubererwelt den Orden finanziere stünde ja ohnehin außer Frage.

 

Und _das_ war der Moment in dem Harry seine Geduld verlor.

Er tobte und wütete durch Dumbledores Büro, beschuldigte ihn all seiner Vergehen und Versäumnisse, und flüchtete schließlich in seinen Schlafraum, wo er immer noch lag und nachdachte.

 

Er wusste, er hatte falsch reagiert. Zwar nachvollziehbar, aber doch falsch. Er hätte sich besser unwissend gestellt. Denn ihm war keineswegs das wütende, berechnende Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen entgangen.

Was auch immer er in diesem Moment geplant hatte, es konnte nichts Gutes für Harry bedeuten.

Erst recht nicht, das Dumbledore vor kurzem Ron in sein Büro rief.

 

Als Harry sich gerade in den Gedanken vertiefen wollte, was sich seit der Stornierung an ihrem Verhältnis geändert hatte…

…wurde auf einmal alles schwarz.


	2. Interessante Entdeckung am Abend

Auch im siebten Jahr bekam Draco Malfoy, Anführer des Hauses Slytherin, sein Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen. Neben den nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteilen wie zum Beispiel die Erlaubnis 4 Stunden länger auf den Gängen bleiben zu dürfen oder Punkte abziehen zu können, bedeutete es leider auch Teilnahmepflicht an gähnend langweiligen Konferenzen und Kontrollgänge durch die nächtlichen Korridore.

Im Gegensatz zur weitläufigen Meinung, _hasste_ Draco diese Rundgänge. Seine immensen Punkteabzüge begründeten sich meist darauf, dass er sauer war nicht ebenfalls von einem Stell-dich-ein zum nächsten flitzen zu können, sondern eben diese Helden schlafloser Nächte aufspüren zu müssen.

 

So auch diese Nacht.

_Ausgerechnet_ diese Nacht. Als ob man am ersten Abend bereits die Betten fremder Gemeinschaftsräume aufsuchen müsste.

 

Während Draco sich gedanklich auf einen langweiligen Rundgang einstellte, und bereits die Minuten bis zum Schichtende zählte bog er in den Gang zum Gryffindorturm ein.

_Gryffindors_ waren wohl die Nachtschleicher schlecht hin. Allerdings zu prüde um sich durch Hausfremde Betten zu wühlen. Sie suchten eher das Abenteuer in den dunklen Nischen und Gängen des Schlosses. Vielleicht hätte er ja das Glück auf einen der Schlossforscher zu treffen? Es wären eine Menge Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten möglich.

 

Durch diesen Gedanken leicht beschwingt, ging er auf leisen Sohlen weiter. Man wollte schließlich weder Heimkehrer noch Auswanderer verschrecken, nicht wahr?

Als sich dann plötzlich das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu Seite schwenkte, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Er wollte grade dramatisch aus den Schatten treten und den tölpelhaften Gryffindor zur Schnecke machen, als er das rote Haar sah.

 

>Mist. Weasley ist dieses Jahr wieder Vertrauensschüler. Ich frag mich sowieso wie er das Amt überhaupt bekommen hat. Er kümmert sich weder um seine Pflichten, noch um seine Erstklässler. Da wäre Potter mit seinem Helfersyndrom doch wirklich die bessere Wahl gewesen.<

Als Draco sich sauertöpfisch abwenden wollte, schließlich war unter Vertrauensschülern kein Punktabzug möglich, viel ihm ein Zappeln ins Auge.

 

Als er genauer hinsah stockte er.

Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, oder?

„Hey Wiesel.“, schnarrte er in bester Malfoy Manier und genoss das Zusammenzucken des Angesprochenen. In einer hektischen Bewegung versuchte er das zappelnde Etwas hinter seinen Rücken, und somit aus dem Sichtfeld Dracos, zu schieben.

„Was willst du Frettchen?“, irrte er sich, oder hörte er da einen unsicheren Unterton heraus?

Oho! Etwa etwas Verbotenes? Das musste doch herauszufinden sein.

„Och ich will nichts Besonderes. Außer vielleicht wissen was du da Lebendes aus eurem Turm herauszuschaffen versuchst.“

>Interessante Farbkombination dieses Rot-Weiß… mal sehen ob er sich verplappert.<

„Doch nicht etwa etwas Verbotenes, oder?“ Ein angedeutet wissendes Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht, während Ronald Weasley ertappt nach Luft schnappte.

 

„Wie kommst du denn auf sowas Malfoy? Kann doch nicht jeder ein Todesser sein, der sich mit Verbotenem Ruhm unter den Speichelleckern erschleichen will!“

>Aha. Die alte Schiene also. Na gut. Kann er haben.<

„Weasley, Weasley….“ schüttelte Draco den Kopf, „Was soll man nur mit dir machen? Voldemort ist Tod. Und wie allgemein bekannt ist, war mein Vater ein Spion fürs Ministerium der mehr zu seiner Vernichtung beigetragen hat als dein jämmerlicher Haufen. Also _was_ genau willst du mit diesen Vorwürfen erreichen? Etwa das ich mich vergesse, dir einen Fluch aufhalse und dadurch nicht darauf achte was du gerade versuchst in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzudrängen?“

Dieses Mal wechselte Weasleys Gesichtsfarbe von Weiß zu Signalrot.

 

„I..Ich.. also… AUTSCHT“, brüllte er auf einmal und riss seine, bisher hinter dem Rücken verborgene, Hand hervor während er auf und ab hüpfte, „diese Drecksratte hat mich gebissen!“

>Drecksratte? Gebissen?<

Doch bevor Draco seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, schoss auf einmal etwas Kleines, Unförmiges auf ihn zu.

Ehe er sich versah, stand es hinter ihm und hatte sich an seine Beine festgekrallt.

>…Bitte was?<

Man könnte sagen, Draco war mit der Situation leicht überfordert.

 

Als Weasley auf einmal begann zu brüllen und zu toben und der Griff in seinem Hosenbein so zerrend wurde, dass er Angst haben musste seine Hose auf freiem Flur zu verlieren, setzte er dem ganzen mit einem gezischten „Weasley!“ ein Ende.

 

Draco würde wirklich interessieren was _genau_ sich da grade ihn als Mauer ausgesucht hatte.

Doch alles was er – mit einer wirklich schmerzhaften Überdehnung seines Halses – erkennen konnte, war das es klein war und schwarze, strubblige Haare auf dem Kopf hatte.

Immerhin.

Könnte Ein Kind sein.

Aber was machte ein _Kind_ bitteschön im Gryffindorturm. Dass es zufällig dahin kam, war ausgeschlossen. Hogwarts konnte man noch nicht einmal zufällig _sehen_ , geschweige denn _betreten_.

Ergo: Jemand hatte es eingeschmuggelt.

Und Weasley versuchte es grade wieder herauszuschmuggeln.

 

„Sag mal Weasley… Was bitteschön, macht ein Kind bei euch im Turm“, er konnte einen leicht verwunderten Unterton einfach nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Mist aber auch!

Weasley hielt damit inne seine, malträtierte Hand zu bestaunen, und schaute ihn verdutzt an.

Wurde kalkweiß.

Starrte hinter sich.

Und realisierte schließlich, dass seine Geheimfracht sich hinter seinem Feind versteckt hielt.

„Verdammt, _HARRY_!“

 

>…<

Weasley schlug sich entsetzt über seinen eigenen Ausruf die Hand vor den Mund.

>Zurück auf Anfang. Harry? Wie in ‚Harry _Potter_ ‘?<

Langsam drehte Draco seinen Kopf um erneut hinter sich zu schauen.

Und blickte in große, angstvoll geweitete, grüne Augen.

Leuchtend grüne Augen.

Wie er sie in seinem ganzen Leben erst einmal gesehen hatte.

Und zwar bei Harry Potter.

 

In seinem Kopf ratterte es.

Also _unabsichtlich_ zum Kleinkind zu werden war sehr schwierig bis unmöglich. Also musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Prüfend glitt sein Blick über Weasley der sich versteifte.

Er hatte also etwas damit zu tun.

Fragte sich nur, was das sollte.

 

Er blickte wieder hinunter zu dem kleinen Harry Potter, dessen Augen in Tränen schwammen. Anscheinend hatte Weasley ihn erschreckt.

>Unsensibler Klotz<, grummelte Draco in Gedanken.

 

„Sag mal Weasley“, Draco sprach ohne seine Augen von Harry abzuwenden, der genauso verbissen zurückstarrte, „Wie genau kommt es, dass der große Harry Potter ein Kleinkind ist und Angst vor seinem _fantastischen_ besten Freund hat?“

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Frettchen! Und nun rück Harry wieder raus, ich bring ihn zu Dumbledore“ verlangte Weasley mit einem äußerst unpassenden Befehlenden Ton.

>Soso, Dumbledore also. Das wird ja immer interessanter<

„So? Nun. Ich denke wir sollten ihn selbst entscheiden, mit wem er gehen möchte, meinst du nicht auch?“

Draco schickte ein arrogantes Grinsen hinterher, wissend, dass er sein Gegenüber damit so wütend machen konnte, dass dieser unbedachte Entscheidungen traf.

Und wie gedacht, schnaubte er abfällig. „Als ob er mit einer Schlange wie dir gehen wollen würde. Nun komm Harry! Wir müssen los!“ Während er sprach machte er einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der inzwischen vom einfachen Hosenbein ziehen dazu übergegangen war seine Finger in Dracos Bein zu krallen.

Nicht angenehm.

„Keinen Schritt weiter Weasley!“, schnarrte Draco, und Weasley blieb unsicher stehen.

 

Sachte löste Draco Harrys Klammergriff an seinen Beinen und hockte sich vor ihn, ehe er mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn einsprach.

„Magst du mit ihm mitgehen?“ – Hektisches Kopfschütteln.

„Willst du mit mir mitkommen?“ – Erwartungsvoll ausgestreckte Arme.

Bei diesem Anblick musste Draco leicht schmunzeln. Wann sah man den Held der Zaubererwelt auch schon so anhänglich.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihn auf die Arme und stellte sich wieder hin.

 

Als Harry den bösen Blick des Verschmähten sah, bekam er wieder Angst und versuchte sich krampfhaft in Dracos Umhang zu graben.

Zwar relativ erfolgslos, aber immerhin deutlich genug um Draco auf den Gedanken zu bringen endlich von hier zu verschwinden.

 

„Also Weasley. Wir gehen.“, noch ehe der etwas erwidern konnte, hexte Draco ihm einen Silencio und einen Petrificus Totalus an den Hals um zu verhindern, dass er Dumbledore vorzeitig darüber in Kenntnis setzen konnte, dass Harry sich bei ihm aufhielt.

Wer wusste schon was der Direktor in dieser Situation machen würde. Es war immerhin kein Geheimnis, dass die Familie Malfoy absolut nichts mit Dumbledore am Hut hatte.

Als Draco diesen Gedanken intensiver verfolgte, stellte er fest, dass selbst diese Lösung noch zu riskant war. Also setzte er nach kurzem Zögern einen Obliviate hinterher.

 

So hätten sie wenigstens heute Abend ruhe.

Und gleich morgen früh würde er zu seinem Paten Severus Snape gehen um mit ihm die Lage zu besprechen.

Ihn jetzt zu wecken wäre taktisch unklug. Wenn dieser Mensch schlief, dann ließ man ihn unter allen Umständen schlafen. Das war oberstes Gesetz.

Schmunzelnd fasste er Harry fester – der sich zu seinem großen Erstaunen vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte – und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

 

Den Kleinen würde er erst mal bei sich unter bringen.

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass er gleich das Bett mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt teilen würde.

Interessante Formulierung.


	3. Blaise Zabini

Langsam dämmerte Draco aus seinem Schlaf.

Dieses penetrante anstupsen seiner Nase war wirklich irritierend. Er kräuselte seine Nase in der Hoffnung den Störenfried zu vertreiben, erntete allerdings nur ein zwar leises, aber eindeutig belustigtes Glucksen und einen erneuten Stupser gegen die Nasenspitze.

 

Das Glucksen hatte ihn nun doch aus dem Konzept gebracht. In seinem Zimmer hatte niemand zu Lachen. Und schon gar nicht über ihn. Außerdem schien er geweckt worden zu sein. Hatte Blaise sich etwa neue Methoden einfallen lassen?

Nein. Unmöglich.

Was Weckmethoden anging, war Blaise Zabini eher der rabiate Typ. Mit Schaudern dachte Draco an die diversen Morgen, an denen er wahlweisemit Eiswasser, Schleim oder einer Trompete neben dem Ohr erwacht war.

 

Nein, so ein Stupsen war definitiv zu nett.

Da!

Schon wieder eins.

Also langsam wurde es wirklich nervig.

Er war doch wach.

Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn.

Wer war das bloß? Ein nächtliches Abenteuer war es wohl eher weniger. Auch wenn er morgens zu kaum etwas zu gebrauchen war, an solche Dinge erinnerte er sich. Abgesehen davon lebte er nun schon aus diversen Gründen länger abstinent.

 

Gedanklich alle Personen durchgehend die in Frage kämen, wurde das Pieken inzwischen auf seine rechte Wange verlegt.

>Also wirklich!<, knirschte er, >Wer _wagte_ es? <

Da er auf kein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis kam, sah er sich nun doch genötigt die Augen zu öffnen.

 

Eine kleine Hand schwebte zwischen seinen Augen – anscheinend war seine Stirn als nächstes Ziel auserkoren gewesen – und er blickte direkt in grüne, erwartungsvoll blickende Augen.

 

„UAAAH!“, kreischte er erschrocken und fiel aus seinem Bett.

Warum saß da ein Kind in seinem Bett?

Draco, der immerhin bekennender Morgenmuffel war und sein tägliches morgendliches Pflegeprogramm auf Autopilot ausführte, sah sich in seinem Alltäglichen Trott gestört und war leicht irritiert.

Kein Wunder also, dass er einige Momente brauchte bis er sich an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte.

>Weasley hat anscheinend Potter geschrumpft und hatte irgendetwas mit ihm vorgehabt… Ich hab ihn gefragt ob er mitkommen wollte und er ist mir quasi in die Arme gesprungen. Stimmt. Deshalb wollte ich ja noch zu Onkel Severus<

Erleichtert darüber, das Rätsel gelöst zu haben sah wieder zum Bett und wurde mit einem besorgten Blick aus grünen Kinderaugen konfrontiert. Er lächelte leicht, um Harry zu beruhigen und zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Auf diese Weise beruhigt, streckte Harry seine Ärmchen auffordernd in Dracos Richtung und erwartete hochgenommen zu werden.

 

Der Anblick Harrys, wie er da in dem grünen T-Shirt – Draco hatte es ihm am Abend zum schlafen gegeben – das ihm bis zu den Knöcheln hing und dessen Ärmel durch die ausgestreckten Arme zu den Schultern gerutscht waren, war richtig niedlich. Draco konnte sich ein leises Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als er ächzend aufstand und den Kleinen auf den Arm nahm.

 

Harry kuschelte sich sofort zufrieden an Draco.

Als dieser das Badezimmer betreten wollte um sie beide für den Tag fertig zu machen, flog die Tür auf einmal auf und ein Wirbelwind fegte in sein Zimmer.

 

„DRACO?! Alles in Ordnung? Ich hab dich kreischen gehört. Du brauchst es nicht abzustreiten, es war eindeutig ein _Kreischen_. Jedenfalls bin ich sofort her gestürmt. Okay, ich geb‘s zu, ich hab mich zuerst  angezogen. Du reagierst ja immer so empfindlich wenn man nackt auf den Fluren rumläuft. Kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Aber sag mal Draco, warum bist du denn schon wach? Ich war doch noch gar nicht hier um dich zu wecken?“

 

Blaise drehte sich nun erwartungsvoll zu Draco um und erstarrte, als er seinen besten Freund mit einem _Kind_ auf dem Arm sah.

Draco sah sich nicht in der Lage zu antworten, da er – Harry im Übrigen auch – immer noch damit beschäftigt war Blaise perplex anzustarren.

 

So standen sich also Blaise und Draco, der Harry auf dem Arm hielt, minutenlang erstarrt gegenüber.

„Ähm Draco?“ Blaise sah wie hypnotisiert auf Harry, „Du weißt schon, dass du da einen Knirps auf dem Arm sitzen hast, ja?“

„Ähm… ja…“ Oh welch eloquente Meisterleistung, wirklich. Draco hätte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand knallen können.

„Das ist…“, begann er, doch Blaise schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „…deiner?“, fragte er mit großen Augen. Draco sah ihn verstört an. >Meiner…?<

 

 „Aber Dracoooooo warum hast du denn nicht erzählt, dass du Vater wirst? Sowas muss man doch mit seinem besten Freund teilen! Darf ich Pate werden? Bitteeeeee! Und wo ist die Mutter? Wer ist sie überhaupt? Doch nicht etwa Pansy, oder? Ihr habt doch immer drauf bestanden nur Freunde zu sein. Aber seine Haare sind schwarz. Außerdem dachte ich gesehen zu haben, dass du in letzter Zeit eher Kerlen hinterher siehst. Naja egal. Seine Mutter kann ja schon mal nicht hässlich sein so süß wie der Kleine ist. Aber was rede ich denn, er ist ja dein Sohn, da muss er ja niedlich sein. Wie heißt er denn? Und wie alt ist er?  Und…“

 

Blaise plapperte noch eine Weile weiter, bis Draco sich – immerhin in wenigen Minuten gleich zwei solcher verbalen Attentate ausgesetzt, und das am frühen Morgen – so weit unter Kontrolle hatte um reden zu können.

 

„…müssen unbedingt kaufen gehen. Ich als zukünftiger…“

 „Blaise?“

„…Pate werde natürlich auch einen Teil beisteuern…“

„Das ist nicht mein Sohn. Ich habe keinen.“

„… er wird natürlich nur das Beste beko…“ Blaise stutzte.

>Oh Wunder, er hat mich gehört<

„Bitte was?“

„Ich sagte, er ist _nicht_ mein Sohn“ erklärte Draco betont langsam.

 

„Nicht dein Sohn?“ – Kopfschütteln.

„Ich werde kein Pate?“ – Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

„Aber Dracooo, ich hab mich da jetzt sooooo drauf gefreut!“, jammerte Blaise nun mit voller Leidensmiene.

Draco wollte gerade zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen, als ein leises Kichern seine Worte im Ansatz erstickte und Blaise dazu brachte den vorwurfsvollen Blick aufzugeben.

 

Beide sahen auf Harry hinab, der mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in den Augen die Diskussion verfolgt hatte und nun mit strahlendem Gesicht kicherte.

Er fand den Redefluss des stürmischen Jungen wohl toll. Und Dracos lahme Reaktionen – es war immerhin immer noch morgen! – darauf wohl noch viel mehr.

Als er die beiden Großen anstrahlte und fröhlich weiter giggelte schmolzen sie dahin.

Wer konnte so einem süßen Gesicht bitteschön widerstehen?

 

Blaise räusperte sich, um Draco so in seiner versonnenen Betrachtung Harrys zu stören.

„Also… wenn er nicht dein Sohn ist. Wer ist er dann?“

„Harry“, seufzte Draco verzückt.

„Ja Potter sieht gut aus, das wissen wir alle. Freut mich, dass es inzwischen auch bei dir angekommen ist. Hat ja lange genug gedauert.“

Irritiert sah Draco auf.

„Wovon redest du?“

„Na du hast doch grade ‚Harry‘ gesagt, also dachte ich…“

Ehe sich Blaise in einem neuen Anfall verbaler Mitteilungswut vergas, zog es Draco vor ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Nein Blaise. Das _hier_ ist Harry. Harry Potter“ Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte hob er ihn Blaise entgegen und strich seinen Pony aus der Stirn.

 

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Morgen, war Blaise sprachlos.

 

Und noch überraschter war er, als der kleine Harry Potter einen unwilligen Laut von sich gab als Draco ihn Blaise entgegen hielt. Er fing an sich zu winden, bis Draco ihn schnell wieder an sich zog, damit er nicht fallen konnte.

„Was sollte denn das jetzt, Harry?“ verlangte er zu wissen.

Wenn er den Kleinen nicht so sicher gehalten hätte, hätte das extrem schief laufen können.

Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht zu einer Antwort herab, sondern schaute Draco mit großen Augen vorwurfsvoll an und legte seine Ärmchen um Dracos Hals um sich nachdrücklich an ihn zu schmiegen.

>Ah. Er scheint Angst gehabt zu haben, dass ich ihn an Blaise weg gebe<

Neben seiner verständlichen Überraschung – denn auch wenn ihr Verhältnis friedlicher geworden war, freundlich war es dann leider doch noch nicht gewesen – regte sich auch ein kleines Pflänzchen des Stolzes in seiner  Brust.

Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte sich ausgerechnet _ihn_ , Draco Malfoy, dazu auserwählt auf ihn aufzupassen.

Als ein dümmlich-zufriedenes Grinsen dabei war, sich auf seine Lippen zu legen zerstörte Blaise diesen Moment.

 

„Was sagt denn Professor Snape dazu?“

 

Diese beiläufig gestellte Frage brachte Draco wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Und zwar voll und ganz.

>Mist. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Ich muss ihn doch noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn abfangen< Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn erstarren. Er hatte nur noch eine Stunde.

Normalerweise wäre er jetzt schon fast fertig.

Er sprintete ins Bad und rief ein „Blaise, pack meine Tasche!“ ehe er die Tür zuknallte.

Blaise, der das Dilemma erkannt hatte, tat wie ihm geheißen.


	4. Severus Snape

Draco hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht sich mit Anklopfen aufzuhalten, sondern betrat direkt Severus Räume.

„Onkel Sev?“, rief er in den Raum hinein, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Also setzte er sich im Wohnzimmer auf einen Sessel und drapierte Harry auf seinem Schoß.

Während er sich mit dem Kleinen beschäftigte, hörte er nicht wie Severus den Raum betrat.

 

„Bei Merlin, Draco! Du hast einen Sohn? Du bist erst 17!“, das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht war ein seltener Anblick.

>Wieso denkt eigentlich jeder, er wäre mein Sohn. Wir sehen uns doch nicht mal ähnlich, verdammt!<, dachte sich Draco verstimmt und schickte seinem Paten einen Malfoy‘schen  Todesblick.

 

„Ah. Er ist _nicht_ dein Sohn…“, schloss Severus.

>Welch fantastische Kombinationsgabe<

„…könntest du mir dann eventuell _bitte_ erklären was du mit einem Kind auf deinem Schoß in meinen Räumen tust?“

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Onkel, dass wollte ich sogar tun. Bevor du hier rum gebrüllt hast“, schnaubte Draco immer noch etwas angesäuert.

Nun sah auch Severus etwas bärbeißig aus. Als ob er jemals brüllen, oder gar vorschnell handeln würde.

Also bitte.

„Wie dem auch sei. Wer ist das nun?“

 

Draco sah auf den Kleinen hinunter, der wieder einmal eine Hand in seine Robe verkrallt hatte und den Tränkemeister mit großen Augen vorsichtig ansah.

Er seufzte. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden.

 

„Onkel Severus, wenn ich dir Harry Potter vorstellen dürfte?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort und ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter ließ erahnen, dass sich Severus damit beschäftigte seinen Blick zwischen ihn und dem Kleinen hin und her wechseln zu lassen. Ihn selbst traf ein skeptischer Blick, und Harry einen ungläubigen.

Da von dieser Seite keine Antwort zu erwarten war, wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.

„Sieh mal Kleiner. Der schwarze Mann da drüben ist Severus. Er ist eigentlich ganz nett. Du musst einfach nur fast alles ignorieren was er sagt.“ flüsterte er – auch für Severus vernehmlich – in Harrys Ohr, während er auf ihn zeigte.

 

Harry sah vorsichtig über Dracos Schulter hinweg zu Severus und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Als Severus‘ Gesichtsausdruck von Skeptisch zu Unwillig wechselte, vergrub er sein Gesicht schnell an Dracos Hals. Wer wusste schon was dieser große, finstere Mann alles mit ihm anstellen könnte.

Da blieb er doch lieber bei dem netten Jungen, der ihn schon gestern vor dem roten Monster gerettet hatte. Der würde ihn schon beschützen.

 

Als Draco spürte wie Harry sich an ihm versteckte, blickte er finster zu Severus.

„Weißt du, es wäre vielleicht hilfreich, wenn du wenigstens für kurze Zeit ignorieren könntest, dass es Harry Potter ist.“, schnappte er in Severus Richtung.

„Ach. So wie du es tust?“, schoss dieser umgehend zurück.

„Das ist was anderes.“, Draco war froh die aufkommende Röte erfolgreich unterdrücken zu können,  „Dein Hass ist ja krampfhaft. Sieh ihn, solange er in diesem Zustand ist doch einfach als irgendein kleines Kind an“

Nun schnaubte Severus. „Vor allem weil ich kleine Kinder ja auch so viel besser leiden kann als Harry Potter.“

„SEVERUS SNAPE! Du wirst dich jetzt um deinen Schüler kümmern!“, zischte Draco nun. Die morgendliche Begegnung mit Blaise hatte ihn wohl mehr seiner Nerven gekostet als er dachte. Und Severus Weigerung zur Kooperation machte das Ganze nicht besser.

 

„Was denkst du eigentlich mit wem du sprichst?!“, donnerte dieser nun mit eisiger Stimme und in die Hüfte gestemmte Arme. „Auch wenn ich dein Pate bin, im Moment bin ich dein Lehrer. Wenn du nicht Nachsitzen willst, solltest du dir überlegen, welchen Ton du mir gegenüber anschlägst!“

Ehe Severus mit seine Rede fortfahren konnte, wurde er durch Dracos Desinteresse unterbrochen.

 

Harry hatte durch seine laute Stimme Angst bekommen und drückte sich wimmernd fester an Draco um aus Severus Schussbahn zu kommen. Draco bemerkte sein Unwohlsein natürlich und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her während er mit einer Hand seinen Kopf streichelte.

 

„Tut mir leid, ich bin überspannt. Das ist trotzdem noch kein Grund, ihm solche Angst einzujagen!“ vorwurfsvoll sah Draco seinem Paten in die Augen.

„Seit wann hat der große Harry Potter denn Angst vor irgendetwas?“ warf dieser spöttisch ein.

„Ich habe dir eben schon gesagt, dass du ihn momentan nicht als Harry Potter ansehen kannst! Zumal Weasley auch etwas damit zu tun haben scheint“, obwohl Draco den letzten Teil nur murmelte, war es doch der Teil den Severus seine Abneigung kurzzeitig vergessen ließ und sein Interesse weckte.

 

„Was meinst du damit, dass Weasley etwas damit zu tun haben müsste?“, fragte er daher mit neutraler Stimme und ließ sich den gestrigen Abend ausführlich von Draco schildern.

Letztendlich war er irritiert. Er wusste zwar, dass Harry bei weitem nicht so wichtig für Dumbledore war wie dieser tat, doch wenn er Harry verjüngen ließ, würde das wohl einen – aus seiner Sicht – triftigen Grund haben.

 

„Und du bist dir sicher das Weasley etwas damit zu tun hatte? Und ihn nicht etwa nur entdeckt hat und ihm helfen wollte?“

„Wenn ichs dir doch sage! Er hat ihn hinter sich her gezerrt wie Vieh und ihn als ‚Drecksratte‘ bezeichnet. Das klingt mir nicht nach einem besten Freund. Außerdem schien Harrys Angst ihm gegenüber so groß zu sein, dass er sogar breitwillig zu mir geflüchtet ist.“

Nach dieser Aussage betrachtete Severus Draco mit einem seltsamen Blick, behielt seine Gedanken aber für sich.

 

„Na schön. Ich werde Legilimentis anwenden. Vielleicht entdecke ich in seinen Erinnerungen etwas, dass uns helfen kann. Bring ihn dazu mir in die Augen zu sehen, ich will ihm nicht unnötig wehtun.“

Draco war überrascht über dieses Eingeständnis von Severus, zog jedoch vor es nicht in Frage zu stellen.

 

„Harry? Sieh mich mal an, Kleiner“

Dracos sanfte Stimme brachte Harry dazu aufzusehen und ihn aus großen Augen schüchtern anzusehen.

„Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“ Draco musste schmunzeln als ihn Harrys skeptischer Blick traf.

Das ein kleines Kind einen solchen Blick konnte. Es sah einfach viel zu niedlich aus.

„Keine Angst, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Du müsstest nur Severus ansehen.“

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und wendete seinen Kopf langsam zu Severus.

Als er sah, das dieser ihn nicht mehr böse oder abgeneigt ansah, blickte er nochmal zu Draco, der ihm bestätigend zunickte.

 

Er setzte sich auf und rutschte auf Dracos Schoß etwas umher, bis er sich schließlich mit seinem Rücken bequem gegen dessen Brust lehnen konnte und Severus so ungehindert ansehen konnte.

Da er aber doch noch etwas ängstlich war, schnappte er sich eine von Dracos Händen und hielt sie fest in seinen beiden.

„Pass auf: Er wird jetzt seinen Zauberstab herausholen und was sagen, okay?“, erklärte Draco.

Als Harry unsicher zu ihm hochschaute, beruhigte er ihn noch mit einem „Dir wird nichts passieren. Du musst ihm nur in die Augen sehen.“

Harry nickte und wendete sich wieder Severus zu.

 

Als er ihm in die Augen sah, hob dieser seinen Zauberstab.

„ _Legilimentis_ “

 

_Wo war er hier?_

_Ängstlich öffnete er seine Augen, und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines Rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Jungen, der ein Fläschchen in der Hand hielt._

_Er quiekte auf und drückte sich näher in sein Bett hinein. Das gemeine Funkeln in den Augen des Jungen und dessen fieses Grinsen machte ihm Angst._

_„Soso.. Es hat also wirklich funktioniert. Jetzt wirst du schon sehen was du davon hattest Harry!“_

_Harry?_

_„Selbst Schuld wenn du dich mit Dumbledore anlegst. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass meine Loyalität in erster Linie bei ihm liegt.“_

_Schuld? Dumbledore? Hatte er diesem Dumbledore etwas getan? War er ein böser Junge gewesen?_

_Doch noch bevor ein schlechtes Gewissen in seinem Denken breit machen konnte, packte ihn dieser Junge grob am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her._

_Er tat ihm weh!_

_Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Junge zog nur noch fester. „Hör auf zu zicken. Dumbledore wird schon dafür sorgen, dass du dich daran erinnerst wo dein Platz ist.“_

_Sein Platz? Wovon redete der Junge?_

_Sie stiegen eine Treppe hinab und durchquerten einen Raum. Als der Junge durch eine Öffnung ging erklang auf einmal eine andere Stimme und er blieb stehen._

_Der Junge zerrte ihn mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hinter sich. Er versuchte sich zu wehren und zu der anderen Stimme zu kommen, aber der Griff des Rothaarigen wurde immer fester._

_Es tat wirklich weh!_

_Während dem Gespräch des Jungen und der anderen Person, versuchte ersterer ihn zurück in den Raum zu drängen. Der Junge schien Angst vor dem anderen zu haben. Vielleicht konnte der ihm helfen?_

_Er ahnte, dass es vermutlich Ärger geben würde, trotzdem biss er den Jungen in die Hand, und als dieser ihn losließ flitzte er an ihm vorbei, auf den Umriss der anderen Person zu. Er konnte nicht wirklich viel erkennen. Er sah aus irgendeinem Grund nur nahe Dinge. Aber er konnte zumindest helle Haare erkennen._

_Als er bei der Person angekommen war, versteckte er sich hinter den Beinen und krallte seine Hände in den Stoff der Hose. Er musste verhindern dass der böse Junge ihn sah, oder dass der Andere einfach wegging und ihn hier allein ließ._

_Er wusste nicht warum, doch er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl der Person Vertrauen zu können. Während der Rothaarige nur Angst und Unwillen auslöste._

_„Verdammt_ Harry _!“_

_Schon wieder dieser Name. Anscheinend war er damit gemeint. Der Rothaarige meinte doch eben er wäre böse gewesen. Vielleicht wusste der Neue das auch? Dann würde er ihn bestimmt nicht beschützen!_

_Ängstlich sah er auf und erkannte graue Augen, die ihn überrascht musterten._

_Er redete wieder mit dem anderen Jungen, doch Harry hörte nicht zu und blickte ihm stur in die Augen. Hoffend dass er nicht zurückgehen müsste._

_Plötzlich sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie der andere näher kam. Unwillkürlich krallte er sich fester in das Bein des Blonden und war froh als dieser den anderen dazu brachte stehen zu bleiben._

_Vielleicht würde er ihn ja wirklich nicht ausliefern?_

_Doch dann brachte er ihn dazu seinen Griff zu lösen. Harry ahnte schon das Schlimmste, als der Blonde sich vor ihn hockte und ihn mit sanfter Stimme – ganz im Gegensatz zu der kalten, die er bei dem Rothaarigen benutzte – fragte ob er mit dem bösen Jungen gehen wolle. Hektisch schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Nein, also_ mit dem _wollte er bestimmt nirgends hin. Er würde lieber bei dem Blonden bleiben. Und als dieser tatsächlich fragte, ob er mit ihm gehen wolle, streckte Harry sofort seine Arme aus. Wer wusste schon wie lange das Angebot galt?_

_Er wurde hochgehoben und versuchte sich in den Umhang seines Retters zu verstecken als er den Hasserfüllten Blick des anderen sah._

_Der Blonde tat noch irgendetwas, doch Harry registrierte es nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich sicher und es war warm. Langsam dämmerte er weg und schlief ein…._

 

Draco schaute gespannt auf die Szene vor ihm. Severus sah Harry tief in die Augen.

Er durchsuchte wohl eben die Erinnerungen.

Harry verspannte sich leicht. Was Severus wohl grade sah?

Draco wusste, dass Harry die Erinnerungen nicht sehen konnte. Sein Zustand ließ sich momentan am besten mit „wachem Schlafen“ beschreiben, wie ihm sein Onkel einmal erklärt hatte. Er nahm die Erinnerungen im Moment zwar wahr, doch sobald der Legilimentis vorbei wäre, würde er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können.

 

Plötzlich sackte Harry in sich zusammen und blinzelte orientierungslos umher. Draco drückte ihn an sich um ihm Nähe zu geben und sah gespannt zu Severus.

„Wir müssen etwas wegen seinen Augen unternehmen.“ war dessen einzige Aussage, während er Harry nachdenklich ansah.

>Bitte was? Ich will wissen was er gesehen hat!<

Dracos Blick sprach wohl für sich, denn Severus erklärte sich: „Er kann kaum zwei Meter weit sehen. Du solltest ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen. Sie hatte schon immer einen Narren an ihm gefressen, also wird sie wohl kaum zu Dumbledore laufen um ihn zu informieren.“

„Dumbledore hat also wirklich etwas damit zu tun? Ich dachte Harry wäre sein Goldjunge.“

„Grade du Draco, solltest wissen dass nicht immer alles so ist wie es scheint. Aber egal. Ich weiß nun, dass Harry mit einem Trank verjüngt wurde. Weasley hat ihm irgendeinen verabreicht. Ich vermute er hatte ihn von Dumbledore… Ich werde mich darum kümmern herauszufinden um welchen es sich handelt und wie die Wirkung rückgängig zu machen ist. Bis jetzt weiß ich nur, dass er durch die Verjüngung vorübergehend sein Gedächtnis verloren hat… Es sollte in spätestens 3 Tagen wiederkommen. Ich kann allerdings nicht sagen ob er seine Erinnerung vollständig bekommt, oder nur bis zu seinem Momentanen Alter. Du musst versuchen ihn von Dumbledore und am besten auch von den Gryffindors fernzuhalten. Ich stelle dich für heute vom Unterricht frei, du solltest den Stoff eines Tages gut aufholen können. Und nun geh zu Poppy.“

 

Severus komplementierte Draco mit Harry zur Tür hinaus und schloss sie hinter ihnen.

Draco war keineswegs der überlegende Blick seines Paten entgangen. Es sollte ihn nicht überraschen, dass Dumbledore wirklich dahinter steckte. Aber irgendwie tat es das dann doch. Severus hatte Recht.

Grade _er_ wusste, das nicht immer alles so war wie es schien. Aber nun gut. Severus würde sich wohl um alles Weitere kümmern. Aber was er über Harrys Augen sagte, machte ihm dann doch Sorgen. Vielleicht war da ja noch was anderes? Besser er würde ihn schnell zu Madame Pomfrey bringen.

 

Als er – ungesehen da die Schüler und Lehrer in ihren Klassen saßen – durch die Gänge eilte, und immer auf die Krankenstation zuhielt, fiel ihm auf einmal auf, dass Severus ihm absolut nichts über seine näheren Vermutungen und über seine Beobachtungen erzählt hatte.

 

>Verdammt! Diese listige Schlange hat mich besorgt werden lassen, um mich los zu werden!<

Obwohl Draco diese Tatsache ärgerte, kam er doch nicht umhin seinem Paten Respekt zu zollen.

Das war so _slytherin_ gewesen.


	5. Auf der Krankenstation

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, Harry!“ Schmunzelt sah Madame Pomfrey auf ihren kleinen Patienten, der sich wieder in Dracos sichere Umarmung geflüchtet hatte und sie über seine Schulter hinweg vorwurfsvoll musterte und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Er schien ihr die Spritze wirklich übel zu nehmen und wollte wohl sichergehen nicht noch einen Piekser aus heiterem Himmel abzubekommen.

Typisch Kleinkind.

 

Aber irgendwie konnte sie es ja nachvollziehen. Die Zaubererwelt hatte alle möglichen und unmöglichen Erfindungen geschaffen, aber noch keine Spritzenfreie Möglichkeit zur Blutentnahme gefunden.

Oh, natürlich konnte man auch mit einem Dolch die Handfläche aufschneiden wie es bei den Erwachsenen oft gemacht wurde… Aber das war ihr dann doch zu archaisch. Außerdem war ihr der Aufwand die oft durchtrennten Sehnen wieder zusammenzuflicken viel zu hoch, nur um den Stolz der ‚tapferen‘ Patienten zu pflegen.

Sie nutzte Spritzen. Da konnten ihre Patienten sagen was sie wollten.

 

Immer noch lächelnd, gab sie das Blut aus dem Kolben in die Trankflasche. Solche Blutanalysetränke waren wirklich praktisch. Diagnosezauber sagten einem nur Knochenbrüche, Krankheiten oder Ähnliches. Der Trank zeigte einem _alles,_ was dass But verraten konnte.

Wirklich eine gelungene Erfindung von Severus.

Madame Pomfrey wartete schon gespannt auf den Tag, an dem herauskommen würde, dass die Hogwartseigene Fledermaus mit dem Wolfsbanntrank nicht nur einen ‚Zufallstreffer‘ – wie missgünstige Schüler sein Meisterwerk nannten – gelandet hatte, sondern dass dieser Trank nur einer von vielen innovativen Erfindungen Severus‘ war.

 

Geduldig wartete sie auf das Wirken des Trankes der nun leicht zu leuchten begann. Währenddessen beobachtete sie den jungen Malfoy, der sich selbstvergessend um den kleinen Harry Potter kümmerte. Er hatte sich auf ein Bett gesetzt und unterhielt den Kleinen nun mit „Flieg, flieg, kleiner Zauberer“. Sie war zugegebenermaßen überrascht, dass er dieses Spiel kannte. War es doch eine Abwandlung eines Muggelspiels. Aber man lernte ja nie aus.

 

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, an dem Draco Malfoy mit einem kleinen Jungen in ihre Krankenstation geschlittert kam. Als sie dann erkannte _wen_ er auf dem Arm hatte, war sie froh, dass Malfoy erst jetzt zu ihr kam.

Denn nur 15 Minuten zuvor war der Direktor gegangen, der sich nach eben diesem kleinen Jungen erkundigt hatte.

 

Sie war etwas irritiert gewesen, als er nach einem _jungen_ Harry Potter fragte. Aber andererseits, aus Sicht von Albus Dumbledore war wohl auch Voldemort jung gewesen. Also konnte dieser Wortwahl _eigentlich_ [/style] nicht viel Bedeutung zugemessen werden.

Doch Poppy Pomfrey war dem Einfluss dieses Mannes schon lange entkommen. Sie war schon lange an dieser Schule, und hatte somit schon mehr als eine Fehlentscheidung seitens des Direktors miterlebt. Doch so eine Unerhörte Häufung wie bei Harry Potter, konnte kein Zufall mehr sein.

 

In der magischen Welt war Dumbledore – der _größte_ Zauberer seiner Zeit – sein Vormund gewesen. Trotzdem musste er jährlich zurück zu seinen – ihn hassenden – _Muggel_ verwandten, die ihn _schützen_  sollten?

Wie sollte ein Junge, der nie Liebe erfahren hatte und keine besondere Ausbildung genossen hatte – ja bis zu seinem 11. Jahr nicht einmal wusste, dass er zaubern konnte – Voldemort besiegen? Dies fragte sie sich all die Jahre.

 

Das Harry es letztendlich tatsächlich geschafft hatte, war wohl doch eher – ohne an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln zu wollen – Glück gewesen.

Aber definitiv war es nichts, dass sich Albus Dumbledore auf seine Fahnen schreiben durfte.

Aber genau das tat er.

Er allein, wäre der Grund gewesen, warum Harry die Welt von Lord Voldemort hätte befreien können. Er und die zusätzliche Ausbildung, die Harry dank ihm erhalten hatte.

 

Poppy erinnerte sich nur an eine einzige Zusätzliche Ausbildung, die auf Geheiß des Direktors erteilt worden war.

Okklumentikunterricht bei Professor Snape.

Und das Harry da etwas anderes gelernt hätte, als dass geistige Angriffe genauso Schmerzhaft sind, wie die Bodenlandung die man anschließend hinlegte bezweifelte sie.

Severus Snape war kein Lehrer, der Harry Potter etwas beibringen könnte. Dafür war die Gegenseitige Abneigung einfach zu groß.

 

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Draco sie auf den, nun fertigen, Trank aufmerksam machte. Zerstreut lächelte sie ihn an und tunkte ein Pergament in die Flüssigkeit.

Es zog sich sofort voll, und als der Trank restlos verschwunden war, studierte sie das fertig präparierte Dokument.

Draco war inzwischen aufgestanden, und versuchte über ihre Schulter mitzulesen. Allerdings erkannte er nur irgendwelche Zahlen und Buchstaben.

 

„Was ist das? Hat es nicht funktioniert?“ fragte er irritiert.

Madame Pomfrey musste nun lachen.

„Doch, doch Mister Malfoy. Dies sind Heilerrunen.“

Das hochziehen seiner Augenbraue wurde richtig gedeutet.

„Es gibt für den Heilerberuf ein spezielles Runenalphabet. Das, was hier in der Schule gelehrt wird ist eine Allgemeine Version für Schutzbanne oder Pentagramme. Mit Heilerrunen werden medizinische Daten festgehalten“, erklärte sie.

„Was soll das für einen Sinn haben?“ Draco war skeptisch.

„Es verhindert, dass jemand ohne vollständige Heilerausbildung Krankenakten lesen kann. Oder wollen Sie etwa riskieren, dass Ihr Leibarzt korrupt ist und Ihre Akte verkauft, so dass jeder X-Beliebige über Ihren Zustand Bescheid weiß?“

Das leuchtete Draco zwar ein, aber… „Ich habe keinen Zustand!“ empörte er sich.

Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit diese Unterstellungen.

 

„Nein Mister Malfoy?  Dann wäre es Ihnen also egal, wenn jemand Ihre gesamte Krankengeschichte veröffentlichen würde? All die kleinen peinlichen Verletzungen, die Sie sich vielleicht irgendwann mal zugezogen haben? Eine eventuelle Krankheit von der niemand etwas wissen soll? Oder…“

 

„Ist ja gut, ich habs verstanden!“, grummelte er. Er hatte es _wirklich_ verstanden. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, sollte jemals öffentlich werden, dass er wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einen Aufstand machte. Das würde seinen Ruf ruinieren. Aber was sollte er denn tun? Bevor wegen einem Kratzer eine Narbe auf seiner Makellosen Haut blieb, suchte er doch wohl lieber einen Heiler auf! Auch wenn meist mit einem einfachen Pflaster getan wäre.

Wie dem auch sei… Solche Heilerrunen schienen eine gute Sache zu sein.

 

„Was steht nun auf dem Wisch? Ist mit Harry alles ok?“

Poppy lächelte ob der Sorge des Jungen über Harry. Wenn ihr einer vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass Draco Malfoy sich so um Harry Potter sorgen würde, hätte sie ihn direkt zur Untersuchung dabehalten.

„Ja, so weit ist alles in Ordnung. Sein Körper ist momentan drei Jahre alt. Er ist zwar etwas zu kurz geraten, aber scheinbar hat sich zu der Zeit noch alles im Rahmen gehalten.“ Die letzte Aussage, wurde von Poppy nur gemurmelt, doch Draco verstand sie, wusste jedoch nichts damit anzufangen. Er beschloss es erst mal auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Er hatte bisher auch noch keine der gängigen Kinderkrankheiten. Das einzige was mir Sorgen macht, sind seine Augen und seine Stimmbänder.“

 

Seine Augen? Okay, damit hatte Draco bereits gerechnet. Er fragte sich ohnehin warum Harry sie nicht schon längst geheilt hatte. Mit seinem sperrigen Drahtgestell hätte im Endkampf viel schief gehen können. Außerdem war es nicht zu verleugnen, dass seine Augen ohne sie viel besser zur Geltung kamen.

Aber seine Stimmbänder?

Und wieder deutete Poppy seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck richtig und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

>Ich sollte mal wieder ein wenig an meiner verschlossenen Miene arbeiten. Scheint mir in letzter Zeit ja regelmäßig zu entgleisen!<

Ernst schaute sie ihn an und riss ihn damit aus seinen grummligen Gedanken.

„Hat er bisher gesprochen?“

Draco dachte nach. Warum fragte sie denn sowas? Der Junge war ein Kind, die brabbelten ununterbrochen.

„Natürlich, was denken Sie de…“ Er brach ab.

Harry hatte bisher _kein Wort_ gesprochen. Er hatte gelacht, gegiggelt und gekichert. Aber weder geredet, noch genuschelt, noch gebrabbelt.

Draco war schockiert. Warum war ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen?

 

„Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass er bisher noch nicht gesprochen hat?“

Poppy war beeindruckt. So viele Gesichtsausdrücke in so kurzer Zeit bei Malfoy Junior. Erstaunlich.

Er schien allerdings ernstlich betroffen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, dass es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich vermute er hatte einfach andere Wege sich Ihnen mitzuteilen, daher wird es Ihnen wohl nicht so bewusst gewesen sein.“

„Schon, aber… was heißt das jetzt? Ist er etwa stumm?“

„Nun hören Sie aber auf so albern zu sein.“

 

Albern? ALBERN? Er war nicht _albern_ , er machte sich hier ernsthafte Sorgen!

Draco war empört so eine Unterstellung! Er holte tief Luft um zu einer Entsprechenden Antwort anzusetzen.

„Immerhin war er mit 17 keineswegs stumm. Wie er Ihnen in zahllosen… _Debatten_ während der letzten 7 Jahre nur allzu deutlich gemacht haben dürfte, Mister Malfoy.“

Draco stieß die Luft unverrichteter Dinge wieder aus. Stimmt. Harry konnte sprechen. Also warum tat er es nicht einfach? Madame Pomfrey Seitenhieb überhörte er einfach. „Warum spricht er dann nicht?“

 

„Ich vermute, es liegt an der… eher _streng konservativen_ Erziehung seiner Verwandten. Vermutlich hatte er bisher immer still zu sein. Seine Stimmbänder sind kaum ausgebildet. Sie sollten viel mit ihm sprechen und ihn dazu animieren Ihnen nachzusprechen.“

Spracherziehung?

Hieß das etwa…?

„Er wird so bleiben?!“

 

Madame  Pomfrey schaute bekümmert.

„Nun das kann ich nicht sagen. Wir wissen nicht genau was passiert ist und ob dieser Zustand nur vorübergehend ist, oder nicht. Ich werde mich möglichst schnell mit Professor Snape beraten was geschehen sein könnte, und wie wir Harry helfen können. Da der Kleine Sie sehr gerne hat und Sie sich auch gut um ihn zu kümmern scheinen, sollten Sie sich solange um ihn kümmern. Sie sind doch Recht gut in der Schule, da sollte das doch kaum ins Gewicht fallen.“

 

Draco war überrascht. Poppy Pomfrey händigte ihren (natürlich vollkommen inoffiziellen) absoluten Lieblingspatienten, den sie sogar des Öfteren vor dem bedrängenden Alten bewahrt hatte, an dessen (ehemaligen) Schulerzfeind Nummer Eins aus?

Seit der kleine Harry Potter an ihm hing, schien ihm keiner mehr den gefühlskalten Arsch abzunehmen. Und das nach noch nicht einmal Einem Tag. Der Kleine schien wirklich eine immense Ausstrahlung zu haben, wenn sie sogar auf ihn abfärbte.

 

Nachdenklich sah er auf den Zwerg in seinen Armen, der schon länger mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Anscheinend rächte sich nun das frühe Wecken.

Er würde also ab jetzt auf einen Kleinen aufpassen.

Mal sehen was daraus werden würde.

 

„Sie sollten übrigens mit ihm in die Winkelgasse gehen. Ich schreibe Ihnen eine Überweisung für den Augenheiler, unter anderem als Alibi falls jemand nachfragt. Nach dem Besuch beim Heiler, sollten Sie noch mit ihm einkaufen gehen. Ich schreibe Ihnen eine Liste. Am besten nehmen Sie Ihre Mutter mit, oder sonst jemanden der Erfahrung mit Kindern hat. Auf Hogwarts selbst, dürfte die Auswahl eher beschränkt sein.“

 

Sie schrieb schnell eine Liste und drückte sie Draco in die Hand, ehe sie ihn zum Krankenstation eigenen Kamin schob.

„Madame Pomfrey? Dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen?“

Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Natürlich, Mister Malfoy“

„Warum wurden Harrys Augen bisher nicht korrigiert? Es hätte ihm vieles vereinfacht…“

Madame Pomfreys Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Es gab… gewisse Personen… die nicht mit einem solchen Eingriff einverstanden waren“

 

Gewisse Personen? So etwas konnte doch nur von einer Person verhindert werden. Sollte das etwa heißen… Nein, das wäre ja unerhört!

Fragend sah er die Heilerin an und erntete ein ernstes Nicken.

Sie konnte nicht darüber sprechen. Aber anscheinend hatte er Recht mit seiner Vermutung.

Jetzt müsste er sie sich nur noch bestätigen lassen.

 

Nachdenklich griff er ins Flohpulvergefäß und griff sich eine Prise. Doch eher er sie in den Kamin werfen konnte, wurde er noch einmal aufgehalten.

 

„Mister Malfoy?“

„Ja?“, fragend sah er sie an.

„Passen Sie auf, dass Ihnen niemand Harry wegholt…“

Überrascht musterte Draco die nervöse Krankenschwester.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn mir wegnehmen zu lassen“, seine Augenbraue wanderte zum Haaransatz.

„Das meinte ich nicht“, Madame Pomfrey druckste herum, „Sie wissen schon,… _gewisse Personen_ …“

 

Und Draco verstand. Diese Sache könnte noch ziemlich hässlich werden wenn sein Verdacht bestätigt werden würde.

Er warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin, die Flammen wurden grün und Draco betrat mit Harry den Schacht.

 

 „Malfoy Manor.“


	6. Malfoy Manor & die Winkelgasse

Schmunzelnd sah Draco zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die aufopferungsvoll und absolut begeistert mit dem kleinen Harry Potter spielte, der ebenso begeistert schien. Jedoch konnte er die prüfenden Blicke nicht verbergen die er Draco zuwarf. Als ob er Angst hätte allein gelassen zu werden.

Kamen die Erinnerungen zurück? Und wenn ja… was bedeutete dies?

 

Das Räuspern seines Vaters brachte ihn dazu sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zuzuwenden.

Er hatte auf der Krankenstation keine Zeit gehabt um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie seine Eltern auf den Knirps reagieren könnten. Die Worte Madame Pomfreys, beschäftigten ihn dafür dann doch zu sehr.

Zweifel kamen ihm erst, als er aus dem Kamin schritt und sich seinen sprachlosen Eltern gegenüber sah.

Während seine Mutter in gewohnter Eleganz dasaß und lediglich ein Zucken ihrer Augenbraue von ihrer Überraschung und Neugierde zeugte, fiel seinem sonst so beherrschten Vater das Gesicht runter.

 

Noch ehe die Beiden sich zu dem Bild, welches Draco mit Kind auf dem Arm abgab, äußern konnten, stellte er ihnen Harry Potter vor. Während Narzissa ohne Aufforderung die Aufgabe übernahm Harry zu beschäftigen, setzten sich Lucius und Draco in eine etwas abseits stehende Sitzgruppe.

Dort schloss Draco soeben seinen Bericht über das bereits geschehene ab.

 

Nachdenklich fuhr Lucius über sein Kinn.

„Im Klartext heißt das für uns, dass wir einen Weg finden müssen Harry Potter von Albus Dumbledore fernzuhalten. Und zwar schnell.“

Draco sah seinen Vater leicht zweifelnd an. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore bis vor kurzem Harrys Vormund war, dürfte das Vorhaben ziemlich unmöglich werden.

Während er sich sein Hirn über eine mögliche Lösung zermarterte, sprang sein Vater plötzlich auf.

 

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin! Ihr könnt bis Montagmorgen hier bleiben, aber dann geht’s zurück zur Schule junger Mann.“, sprach er und griff beim Aufstehen seinen Umhang.

Als er zum Kamin ging und an seiner Frau vorbeikam, die Harry inzwischen auf dem Schoß hatte, blieb er kurz stehen und sah den Jungen nachdenklich an.

Harry sah mit großen Augen zurück und lächelte ihn schließlich schüchtern an.

Lucius‘ Mundwinkel zuckten kurz und er wuschelte durch Harrys Haare ehe er in grünen Flammen verschwand.

 

Sprachlos sah Draco seinem Vater hinterher. Erst tat er so als würde ihn Harrys Schicksal interessieren, dann war es ihm egal. Dann zeigte er wieder kurzes Interesse ehe er verschwand?

Draco wurde aus diesem Mann einfach nicht schlau. Er war jedoch erbost darüber, dass sein Vater seine Termine mal wieder über alles stellte.

Grummelnd ging er zu Harry, der ihm sofort fordernd die Ärmchen entgegen streckte.

 

Durch diese Zuneigungsbekundung, war Draco fast wieder versöhnt. Doch die Sorgen wegen Dumbledore blieben. Er musste zusehen, dass er bis Sonntagabend eine Lösung hatte. Nun, wo sein Vater anscheinend abgesprungen war, würde das Vorhaben schwieriger werden.

Doch darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Nun galt es erst mal, seinen Kleinen mit allem Wichtigen einzudecken und seine Mutter gleichzeitig mit einer ausgedehnten Shoppingtour zu unterhalten.

Er war wirklich zu bemitleiden.

 

***~~***

 

„Hör mal Kleiner, der Mann tut dir doch nichts. Er benutzt auch keine Spritzen, ich verspreche es dir!“

Ergebnislos redete Draco auf Harry ein.

 

Als sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen waren, beschlossen Draco und Narzissa zunächst den Besuch beim Heiler anzutreten, so dass sie die restliche Zeit zur freien Verfügung hätten.

Normale Zauberer bräuchten zwar einen Termin, jedoch selbst wenn der Patient nicht Harry Potter gewesen wäre, so waren es doch immerhin _zwei Malfoys_ die ihn begleiteten.

Also kamen sie, kaum dass sie die Praxis betreten hatten, in ein Behandlungszimmer um auf den Heiler zu warten, der auch bald darauf kam.

 

Nun, zwanzig Minuten später, hatten sie den Raum noch nicht verlassen. Madame Pomfreys Spritze schien bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. Warum, mussten Heiler auch alle weiße Roben haben? Bestimmt hatte der Kleine ihn nur daran als Heiler erkannt!

 

Falls der Heiler genervt war, so versteckte er es gut.

Mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln stand er neben ihnen und nickte zu Dracos Beteuerungen, dass er für eine Augenbehandlung keinerlei Spritzen benötigte.

Er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, dass es bei kleinen Kindern wesentlich schneller ging wenn man freundlich war. Denn leider dachten ausnahmslos alle Kinder unter 8 Jahren, dass alle Zauberer in weißen Roben mit Spritzen nur so um sich werfen würden.

 

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten guten Zuredens seitens Draco, unterstützt durch das Nicken des Heilers und begleitet durch ein leichtes schmunzeln von Narzissa – und dem Eingeständnis, dass Harry während der Behandlung auf Dracos Schoß sitzen durfte – konnte der Heiler auch endlich zur Tat schreiten.

 

Draco saß nun also mit Harry auf dem Schoß auf der Liege und ließ zu, dass der Kleine versuchte seine Hand zu zerquetschen die er wie schon in Snapes Büro zwischen seien genommen hatte. Er hatte bei der Aktion zwar glücklicherweise nur mäßigen Erfolg, doch es war wohl der Versuch der ihn beruhigte. Während der Heiler näher kam, versteifte sich Harry immer weiter und sein Griff wurde allmählich doch schmerzhaft, so dass Draco sich dazu gezwungen sah mit seiner freien Hand beruhigende Kreise auf Harrys Bauch zu malen.

„Keine Angst,  Kleiner. Es ist wie heute Morgen, okay? Du musst den Mann nur ansehen, er wird seinen Stab heben und was murmeln und alles ist in Ordnung, ja?“

Er spürte ein leichtes Nicken an seiner Brust und der Griff um seine Hand ließ tatsächlich nach.

Tapfer sah Harry in das Gesicht des Heilers, das sich inzwischen auf einer Höhe mit seinem befand.

 

Der Heiler lächelte ihn beruhigend an und hob vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab vor Harrys Nase um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Als er sah, dass Harry verhältnismäßig ruhig blieb, sprach er einen Zauber und Harrys Augen leuchteten kurz auf ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete um eine geeignete Tinktur zusammenzumischen.

 

Harry, der bei dem plötzlichen Aufleuchten erschrocken gequietscht und sich, schutzsuchend an Draco drückend, die Augen gerieben hatte, sah den Heiler nun empört an.

Draco war beeindruckt. Er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Harry Potter ein ewig freundlicher Mensch war, der so ziemlich alles mit sich machen ließ. Nun gut, er hatte natürlich ein paar Grenzen, die man nicht überschreiten sollte (was er allerdings getan hatte und auch mit den teilweise äußerst unfreundlichen Konsequenzen hatte Leben müssen – die roten Haare würde er niemals vergessen), aber alles in allem, schien er sich von jedem, den er entfernt einen Freund nannte, rumschubsen zu lassen.

 Und nun, in einem zarten Alter von drei Jahren, entpuppte sich der friedliebende 17jährige, als schweigender Engel der mit Blicken die Schuldkeule schwang.

 

Und das funktionierte auch noch!

Der Heiler, der den Blick gespürt hatte, entschuldigte sich doch grade tatsächlich betreten grinsend und steckte ihm einen Lolli zu, um Harry wieder friedlich zu stimmen und ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu entlocken.

Draco war sprachlos. Harry Potter war _slytherin._

Was hatte er in Gryffindor zu suchen? Wenn man bereits in so jungen Jahren die Leute mit kleinen Gesten nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lassen konnte – ob jetzt gewollt oder nicht, tut nichts zur Sache – hatte man gefälligst in die Schlangengrube zu kommen!  Bei den Löwen war ein solches Talent vollkommen vergeudet.

 

Draco wurde allerdings an weiteren Gedankengängen gehindert, als der Heiler mit einem Trank zu ihnen zurückkam und ihn Narzissa gab.

„Er sollte den Trank heute Abend vor dem Schlafengehen trinken, dann wird er von dem Heilungsprozess nicht allzu viel mitbekommen. Sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes eintreten, können Sie mich über das Flohnetzwerk rufen, dann komme ich vorbei.“

Narzissa nickte und bedankte sich.

Auch Harry lächelte den Mann noch einmal lieb an, ehe er Draco aus der Praxis zog. Trotz Lolli, war ihm das Ganze wohl immer noch nicht geheuer.

Narzissa folgte ihnen lachend und lenkte sie zum nächstgelegenen Geschäft.

 

Es folgte ein Marathon durch die Winkelgasse und einige ausgewählte Muggelläden.

Als die drei abends wieder in Malfoy Manor ankamen, stapelten sich bereits die Taschen, und Harry war mit allem ausgerüstet was ein Dreijähriger zum Leben brauchte.

Genau genommen, war er in einem solchen Maße ausgerüstet, dass er wohl für die nächsten Jahre in seinem Alter bleiben könnte, und trotzdem kein Kleidungsstück mehrmals anziehen musste. Draco hatte unterwegs versucht seine Mutter zu bremsen, doch sie blieb eisern bei ihrer Auffassung, dass für einen Malfoy nur das Beste in Frage käme und davon nicht zu wenig.

 

Das Harry gar kein Malfoy war, überging sie gekonnt. Draco hatte den Verdacht, dass seine Mutter einfach nur eine Ausrede suchte um eine komplette Gaderobe zusammenzustellen. Seit er seine Kleidung selbst aussuchte und kaufte litt sie wohl unter Mangelerscheinungen… das könnte auch den vergrößerten Kleiderschrank erklären…

 

Auf ein Gähnen Harrys hin, beschloss Draco dass es Schlafenzeit wäre.

Es war zwar erst 8 Uhr, doch für einen Dreijährigen, der seit über 12 Stunden wach war, und für einen Morgenmuffel der viel zu früh, viel zu hektisch geweckt worden war, war es doch ein langer Tag gewesen.

Harry bekam seinen Trank und die Beiden verabschiedeten sich von Narzissa (die ganz erstaunt gewesen war, als Harry ihr doch tatsächlich einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte und sie anstrahlte) und Draco trug Harry nach oben.


	7. Nächtliche Heilungen

Als ein leises Wimmern an sein Ohr drang und ihn aus dem Schlaf riss, durchzuckte kurz der Gedanke an eine göttliche Strafe Dracos Hirn.  
Nun wurde er schon zum zweiten Mal vor der Zeit geweckt. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur nach seinem Empfinden mitten in der Nacht war, sondern es auch nach allgemeiner Auffassung so sein sollte. 3 Uhr morgens.

Obwohl… für die Nachtschichtler in der Aurorenzentrale oder im Hospital müsste es jetzt angenehm empfundener Nachmittag sein. Warum war er nicht in irgendeiner Nachtschicht? Es müsste doch sehr entspannend sein, selbst die Nacht als Tag zu empfinden. Allerdings würde er dann den Tag verschlafen. Außerdem hatte er mal irgendwo gehört, dass der Teint unter mangelndem Sonnenkontakt leiden würde. Das wäre nun wirklich nicht wünschenswert. Seine schöne, vornehm blasse Haut.

Ein neuerliches Wimmern riss ihn dieses Mal nicht aus seinem Schlaf, sondern dankenswerterweise aus seinen vernebelten Gedanken. Es war nun mal immer noch mitten in der Nacht.  
Im Gegensatz zum vergangenen morgen, entsann er sich sofort an den kleinen Harry in seinem Bett. Es könnte unter Umständen auch an seiner Zappelei und seinem nun lauter werdenden Wimmern liegen, aber Draco wollte sich da nun nicht so ganz festlegen.

Er zog den Kleinen näher an sich und richtete sich vorsichtig auf, um sich mit dem Rücken bequem an sein ausladendes Kopfteil lehnen zu können.  
Er betrachtete Harry eingehend. Dieser hielt sich mit seinen kleinen Händen die Schläfen und seine Augen huschten unter den Lidern wild umher. Anscheinend kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Offenbar war Severus 3-Tages-Theorie fehlerhaft.

Na wenn das nicht mal etwas war, dass man ihm irgendwie an passender Stelle reinwürgen könnte. Er war schließlich ein Slytherin. Von ihm wurden solche Dinge erwartet.

Ein neuerliches zucken seitens Harry, brachte ihn wieder dazu seine Gedankenlosigkeit aufzugeben und sich dem zu stellen, dessen er sich fürchtete.  
Was würde sich verändern?  
Welche Erinnerungen würde er bekommen? Alle? Oder nur bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt?

So oder so, es würde sich etwas verändern. Draco hoffte nur darauf, dass es nicht allzu viel war, denn er mochte die Situation irgendwie. Der kleine Harry war nicht nur steinschmelzend niedlich, er war auch slytherin. Und das auf eine so unschuldige und selbstverständliche Art und Weise, dass er fast neidisch werden könnte.

Über den letzten Tag hinweg hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, dessen er sich nun vollkommen bewusst wurde. Egal was nun kommen würde, solange Harry in dieser Gestalt wäre, würde er sich um ihn kümmern und ihn vor allem beschützen. Er selbst hatte sich Draco als Beschützer ausgesucht, also müsste er nun auch damit leben.  
> Basta. <  
Was danach kommt, würde die Zeit zeigen. Es brachte nichts sich nun schon Gedanken darüber zu machen.

Um sich wenigstens ein bisschen auf seine slytherin’sche Art zu besinnen und sein Seelenheil zu bewahren listete er sich gedanklich alle Vorteile auf, die er gegenwärtig und zukünftig als Beschützer des Retters der Zaubererwelt ausrechnen konnte, und malte während dessen beruhigende Kreise auf den Rücken des Kleinen.

Dessen Unbehagen schien allmählich nachzulassen und er schlummerte, gegen Dracos Brust gekuschelt, ein. Dieser sah schmunzelnd auf ihn herab und nach einem neuerlichen Blick auf die Uhr (5 Uhr 38!) beschloss er auch noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

\---***---

_„Wil fe’nse’n ‘nd es’n!“_   
_„Oh Dudley-Spatz, dein erster Satz. Mommy ist so stolz auf dich, mein Kleiner.“_   
_Hingebungsvoll kuschelte die Tante den Anderen an ihren dürren Körper._   
_Sprechen, brachte Liebe? Vielleicht, wenn er auch…?_   
_„Tante?“ Ein zartes Stimmchen._   
_Und doch riss es die Tante aus ihrem Freudentaumel. Entsetzt sah sie Junge an, der sie aus großen grünen Augen anstarrte._   
_„Nie wieder!“, das zischen machte Junge Angst und ließ ihn zucken, „Wage es nie wieder mich mit dieser Stimme anzusprechen, oder mich mit diesen Augen anzustarren!“_   
_Er wurde in sein Kämmerchen gesperrt._   
_Er bekam nur Wasser und Brot. Keine süßen Sachen, nach denen der Andere lauthals verlangte._   
_Der Andere war bestimmt ein viel netteres Kind._

_._   
_._   
_._

_Schüchtern lächelte er den Anderen an._   
_Ob er wohl mit ihm spielen durfte? Der Andere war der einzige kleine Mensch außer ihm selbst, den er kannte. Unzeremoniell ließ Junge sich neben dem Anderen fallen und griff nach einer der Spielsachen._   
_In dem Moment schlug der Andere mit wütenden Augen nach ihm und fing an zu schreien._   
_„Dudley-Spatz, was hast du de… JUNGE! Was hast du meinem kleinen angetan?!“_   
_Die Tante kam angelaufen und riss ihn an seinem kleinen Ärmchen hoch._   
_Er wollte sich entschuldigen, traute sich aber nicht den Mund aufzumachen._   
_Er war wieder ein paar Tage im Kämmerchen._   
_Der Andere war kein nettes Kind. Warum war er der Tante und dem Mann dann lieber?_

_._   
_._   
_._

_„Junge!“_   
_Junge sah sich hektisch um. Wenn der große Mann ihn mit den Spielsachen des Anderen erwischen würde, dann würde es Ärger geben._   
_Ein lautes Poltern auf der Treppe._   
_Schnell schmiss er die kaputten Zinnsoldaten unters Bett und tat so, als würde er schlafen. Der Andere schlief auch immer tagsüber._   
_Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, und ein wütendes Schnauben war zu hören, ehe er einen festen Griff im Genick spürte._   
_„Junge! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du hier oben nichts zu suchen hast? Das ist die Familienetage!“_   
_Mit großen Augen, sah Junge den Mann an und versuchte sein kleines Stimmchen zu erheben. „Aber…“_   
_„Nichts, aber! Hast du etwa vergessen was deine Tante gesagt hat? DU sollst nicht sprechen! Es reicht schon, dass du die Augen deiner dreckigen Mutter hast, also belästige meine arme Frau nicht auch noch mit ihrer Stimme!“_   
_Schnell schloss Junge wieder den Mund. Während er zurück zu seinem Kämmerchen unter der Treppe tappste. Er wusste, dass er nicht sprechen durfte… aber er wollte sich doch nur erklären. Aber wenn die Tante meinte, er dürfe nicht sprechen, würde er sich eben daran halten. Immerhin hatten sie ihn aufgenommen Das erzählten sie ihm ständig, wenn er undankbar wurde und etwas wollte, dass ihm nicht zustand._   
_Aber von seiner Mutter hörte er das erste Mal. Die Tante war eine Mutter. Die des Anderen._   
_Er hatte also auch eine? Warum war er dann hier? Er wollte den netten Leuten, die ihn aufgenommen hatten doch nicht so zur Last fallen._   
_Das er mit dem Zinnsoldaten ohne Arm gespielt hatte, tat ihm nun auch Leid. Er wollte doch nicht die Ruhe oberhalb der Treppe stören. Er war ein böser Junge._

\---***---

„Severus, mein Lieber?“  
Mit gelassener Miene wendete Severus Snape sein Haupt in Richtung seines Arbeitsgebers.  
„Ja, Albus?“  
„Weißt du, wo Mr. Malfoy steckt? Er war gestern den ganzen Tag nicht da, und er ist schon wieder nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Unentschuldigt.  
Nur weil seine Eltern im Kampf gegen Voldemort auf der Seite des Ministeriums waren, berechtigt ihn das noch lange nicht zu Eskapaden. Solltest du ihn wieder sehen, richte ihm aus, das er eine Woche nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch hat. Ein solches Verhalten kann und werde ich nicht dulden.“

Beinahe schon reflexartig zuckte eine snape’sche Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Zum einen Albus, Mr. Malfoy ist das Wochenende über in seinem Elternhaus. Ihm war nicht gut, also habe ich ihn zu Poppy geschickt. Sie hat ihn beurlaubt. Die Nachrichten müssten auf deinem Schreibtisch liegen.  
Was das Nachsitzen angeht… Irre ich mich, oder fehlen unser geschätzter Harry Potter und sein Freund Ronald Weasley nicht auch?“

Kurz legte sich ein unwilliger Zug um Albus Dumbledores Mundwinkel, ehe er antwortete:  
„Nun Severus, du verstehst doch sicher, dass sich das nicht vergleichen lässt. Harry hat immerhin - unter meiner Führung - Voldemort besiegt. Da ist es nur natürlich, wenn er sich mal einen kleinen Urlaub gönnen muss, nicht wahr? Da man ihn aber auch nicht allein gehen lassen kann, habe ich Mr. Weasley als Vertrauensschüler mitgeschickt. Aber keine Sorge, sie sind am Montag wieder da.“  
Gönnerhaft lächelte er Severus an.

„Sicher Albus.“  
Severus wollte nichts, als dieses Gespräch schnellstmöglich beenden.  
Selbst wenn Harry nicht der Sohn von James Potter gewesen wäre… an seinem Verhalten hätte das sicher nichts geändert. So bevorzugt wie er (zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit) von Dumbledore behandelt wurde, da musste man doch Hass entwickeln.  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ob er wollte oder nicht, dass hatte sich ja nun erledigt. Allerdings musste er das ja niemandem auf die Nase binden. Schon gar nicht Draco.  
Der kleine Lümmel hatte so schon genug Flausen im Kopf.


	8. Morgendliche Panikattacken

Langsam schlug Draco Malfoy seine Augen auf.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn irritiert erstarren.

Es war Mittag.

Er war von selbst aufgewacht.

Weder Blaise noch der kleine Harry schienen ihn heute geweckt zu haben.

 

Äußerst Mysteriös.

 

Mit erhobener Augenbraue und skeptischen Blick stellte er fest, dass Harry nicht mehr im Bett war und sich wohl auch nicht mehr im Raum aufhielt.

Zwar war Draco irritiert da Harry sich, seit er sich seiner angenommen hatte, noch nie aus seiner Sichtweite bewegt hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite schien er sich ja gestern äußerst wohl gefühlt zu haben.

Draco beschloss sich fertig zu machen und danach seine Eltern aufzusuchen. Die würden schon wissen wo der kleine Kerl steckte.

 

Leicht lächelnd erhob sich Draco von seinem Bett und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad. Da er heute ausnahmsweise mal ausgeschlafen war, gönnte er es sich leise zu summen während das warme Wasser seiner Dusche über ihn lief.

Normalerweise war er während der Dusche ja noch zu 80% mit schlafen beschäftigt.

Nach langen Minuten verließ er sein Bad frisch und mit legerer Hauskleidung.

 

Gemütlich machte er sich durch die Korridore des Manors auf den Weg zum Salon, der ausschließlich für Mahlzeiten in der Familie bestimmt war. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nur wegen einem dreijährigen Harry Potter nicht in den protzigen Speisesaal wechseln würden.

 

Als er die Tür öffnete und seine Mutter mit einem Buch und seinen Vater mit dem Tagespropheten erblicke, wusste er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

Schönes Gefühl.

 

Das Grinsen verging im allerdings recht schnell wieder, da er Harry nicht entdecken konnte.

 

„Oh, guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Schläft der kleine Harry noch?“, wandte seine Mutter sich lächelnd an ihn als sie ihn bemerkte.

Draco entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

„Ich dachte er wäre hier?!“, zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass er einen leicht schrillen Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten konnte.

 

Der Blick seiner Mutter wurde irritiert und besorgt, während Lucius von seiner Zeitung aufsah: „Wir haben ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. War er nicht mit in deinem Zimmer?“

Ohne auf die Frage seines Vaters zu antworten, drehte er sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück in sein Zimmer.

 

„Harry?“

Nach wie vor konnte er sein derzeitiges Mündel nicht entdecken.

Langsam aber sicher, machte Draco sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Das Manor war nicht gerade klein. Er selbst hatte sich als Kind des Öfteren verirrt.

Nicht auszudenken was geschehen würde, wenn der Kleine sich hier verlaufen würde.

 

 

Er suchte noch einmal gewissenhaft sein Zimmer ab und sah in einem Anfall verzweifelten Wahnsinns sogar unter seinem Bett nach.

Inzwischen war er wirklich davon überzeugt, dass Harry versucht hatte an etwas zu essen zu kommen, und sich dabei im Manor verirrt hatte.

 

Draco wollte grade den Raum verlassen als ihm im Augenwinkel etwas auffiel.

Irritiert hielt er inne und drehte sich nun vollkommen zu seinem Schrank um.

Nun gut. Was hieß Schrank.

Sein eigentlicher Schrank war begehbar und füllte den angrenzenden Raum.

Dieses _Schränkchen_ (als etwas anderes konnte er es beim besten Willen nicht betiteln) enthielt lediglich seine reine Hausausstattung.

Ein paar Sätze Unterwäsche und Socken, Pantoffeln und ansonsten bequeme Stoffhosen und kurz- wie langärmelige Shirts. Je nach Temperatur und Laune.

 

Was ihn nun so irritierte war die Tatsache, dass die Tür lediglich angelehnt war.

Wäre es ein Morgen wie jeder andere gewesen, hätte ihn das vermutlich nicht weiter gekümmert.

Denn wäre es ein Morgen wie jeder andere gewesen, dann wäre er geweckt worden, hätte in bester Manier gemuffelt und gebrummelt und hätte vor allen Dingen, sein Pflegeprogramm auf Autopilot ausgeführt.

 

Selbst wenn ihm aufgefallen wäre, dass die Tür lediglich angelehnt war, hätte er nicht viel darauf gegeben, da er davon ausgegangen wäre, dass er die Tür im Halbschlaf einfach nicht richtig geschlossen hatte.

 

Aber _heute…_ Heute nicht.

Er _wusste_ , dass er die Tür heute nicht geöffnet hatte. Er trug zwar Kleidung aus diesem Schränkchen, aber sie war bereits von den Hauselfen im Bad bereit gelegt worden.

Also blieb eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit über.

Auch wenn Draco sie nicht ganz glauben wollte…

 

Nichts desto trotz bewegte er sich nun mit leisen und langsamen Schritten zum Schrank hin, atmete noch einmal durch und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Tür.

 

Je weiter er die Tür öffnete, desto mehr konnte er erkennen. Von Harry war allerdings noch nichts zu sehen. Allerdings konnte er einen Stoffhaufen auf dem Boden des Schrankes ausmachen.

Sanft erhob er seine Stimme: „Harry?“

 

Der Stoffhaufen zuckte zusammen und zitterte danach ein wenig.

Also doch.

Harry versteckte sich im Schrank.

Aber warum nur?  Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass in dieser Nacht ein Gewitter getobt hätte…

Andererseits… wenn er sich nicht täuschte, waren letzte Nacht die Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt.

Allerdings verstand er nicht, warum diese Tatsache Harry in den Schrank getrieben hatte.

 

Langsam strecke er seinen Arm nach dem zitternden Stoffhaufen aus.

„Hey Kleiner. Ganz ruhig, es ist alles ok.“

Vorsichtig zog er den Stoff beiseite.

 

***

_Das furchtbare Jucken seiner Augen ließ ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden aufwachen._

_Energisch rieb er mit seinen kleinen Fäustchen über seine Augenlider in der Hoffnung das Jucken würde endlich nachlassen._

_Nach einigen Minuten, wurde es tatsächlich weniger, bis es schließlich ganz aufhörte._

_Plötzlich nahm er zum ersten Mal seine Umgebung wahr._

_Er lag in einem weichen Bett. Mit einer richtigen Decke._

_Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, und sah sich einem schlafenden Mann gegenüber._

_Mit einem unterdrückten Quieken wollte er zurückspringen, kam allerdings nicht weit._

_Irritiert sah er nach unten und entdeckte, dass der Mann seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte._

_Nun war er wirklich überrascht._

_Sein Blick wanderte mehrmals hektisch zwischen dem Mann und dessen Arm hin und her._

_Eigentlich fühlte sich das gar nicht so schlecht an._

_Na gut. Der Arm war ein bisschen schwer…_

_Aber irgendwie war es schön warm._

_Und geschützt._

_Langsam legte er sich wieder richtig hin und sah dem Mann ins Gesicht._

_Blonde Haare, zarte Gesichtszüge._

_Er war hübsch._

_Viel hübscher als Tante Petunia._

_Bekräftigend nickte er zu seinen Gedanken._

_Blinzelnd sah er ins Leere._

_Wo_ waren _Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley eigentlich?_

_Hatten sie ihn jetzt wirklich weggegeben?_

_Unruhig sah er sich um._

_Der Ort kam ihm nicht bekannt vor._

_Wieder blieb sein Blick an dem Gesicht des Mannes hängen._

_Irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor._

_Konzentriert kniff er die Augen zusammen._

_Plötzlich fielen ihm die letzten beiden Tage wieder ein._

_Das rote Monster, der nette Mann vor ihm – Dwaco?  , ein anderer Junge –Bläs?, der große und dunkle Mann – Onkel Sev.. Sevru.. (angestrengt dachte er nach, grummelte und beließ es bei Onkel Sev) und schließlich noch die nette Frau – Mom, und der Mann der kurz da war. Dwacos Vater. Und Mom war Dwacos Mutter. Das wusste er noch. (Die beiden Heiler hatte er erfolgreich verdrängt)_

_Mom war lieb. So wie er sich eine tolle Mutter vorstellte. Und sie hatte ganz lieb mit ihm gespielt. Viel lieber noch als Tante Petunia mit Dudley gespielt hatte._

_Und sie war auch sehr hübsch. Selbst er konnte sehen, dass sie Dwacos Mutter war._

_Wobei, erneut blinzelte er und sah ans andere Ende des Zimmers, er konnte erstaunlich gut sehen._

_Keine Schlieren, Schatten oder Farbspiele._

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte weiter über die Bilder in seinem Kopf nach._

_Sie alle hatten lustige Stäbe aus denen bunte Lichter kamen._

_Er musste leicht kichern als er sich erinnerte._

_Schnell schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund und schaute geschockt zu Dwaco. Er hatte ihn doch jetzt nicht geweckt, oder? Er würde dann bestimmt böse werden._

_Dwaco allerdings brummelte nur einmal kurz im Schlaf, zog ihn näher an sich und schlief unbekümmert weiter._

_Mit rasendem Herzen gab er sein möglichstes, sich unbemerkt aus den fremden Armen zu winden._

_Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er endlich festen Boden unter sich hatte._

_Er sah sich um und bekam langsam Angst._

_Er kannte diesen Ort nicht._

_Und Tante und Onkel würden bestimmt böse werden, wenn er nicht in seinem Schränkchen wäre, wenn sie ihn wecken wollten._

_Das volle Ausmaß seiner Situation kam ihm erst jetzt in den Kopf._

_Er war nicht da wo ihn Tante und Onkel haben wollten._

_Er war ein böser Junge._

_Und bestimmt würde Dwaco das auch bald rausfinden und dann gar nicht mehr lieb zu ihm sein. Und Mom würde dann auch gar nicht mehr mit ihm spielen._

_Er bemerkte gar nicht wie kleine Tränchen begannen über seine Wange zu laufen._

_Oooh er würde solchen Ärger bekommen._

_Leise schniefte er._

_Und nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum sah er ihn._

_Seinen Zufluchtsort._

_Er sah zwar nicht so aus wie sein Schränkchen, aber er würde es bestimmt auch tun._

_Langsam bewegte er sich auf das Objekt seiner Begierde zu und öffnete leise die Tür._

_Im Gegensatz zu seinem Schlafplatz, war dies kein Lagerraum, sondern voll mit Kleidung._

_Da er aber momentan wirklich ängstlich war, was passieren würde wenn alle wieder wach waren, entschloss er sich darüber hinwegzusehen und krabbelte in den Schrank hinein._

_Als er versuchte die Tür zuzuziehen, fielen plötzlich einige der Hosen und Oberteile hinunter und begruben ihn unter sich. Aber eigentlich war es ihm ganz recht so._

_So war es warm, kuschelig und man würde ihn vor allem nicht direkt sehen._

_Leise weinte er ohne wirklich den Grund zu kennen._

_._

_._

_._

_Ein Rufen ließ ihn aufschrecken._

_Aber die Stimme – er glaubte sie gehörte zu Dwaco – rief nach einem ‚Harry‘._

_Halbwegs beruhigt ließ er seinen Kopf zurücksinken._

_Der nasse Stoff unter seinem Gesicht ließ ihn vermuten, dass er sich –mal wieder – in den Schlaf geweint hatte._

_Er wollte sich grade wieder in die Stoffe kuscheln – sowas weiches war er von zuhause gar nicht gewöhnt – als ihm etwas auffiel…_

_War_ er _nicht Harry?_

_Das rote Monster hatte ihn so genannt._

_Und Dwaco._

_Und Mom._

_Ohje. Wenn er gerufen wird, heißt das nie etwas Gutes._

_Vollkommen egal ob er nun mit_ Junge _(oder weniger netten) Wörtern gerufen wird oder mit einem Namen._

_Zitternd kauerte er sich zusammen und versuchte nicht zu schluchzen während ihm Tränen über die kleinen Bäckchen liefen._

_Tante hatte gesagt sie wolle seine Stimme nicht hören. Wie er kurze Zeit später feststellen durfte, meinte sie damit nicht nur Wörter._

_Plötzlich war die Stimme ganz nah._

_Er hörte wie die Schranktür ganz geöffnet wurde._

_Auf einmal wurde der schützende Stoff weggezogen. Aufgeschreckt sah er nach oben in das hübsche Gesicht von Dwaco._

_Er kniff die Augen zusammen und kauerte sich noch ein bisschen mehr zusammen._

_Wenn er sich bei seinem Onkel versteckte, wurde dieser immer wirklich, wirklich böse._

_Schließlich saß er auf Dwacos Arm und weinte gegen seine Brust._

_Irritiert fühlte er die Hand, die sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte._

 


	9. Wochenende bei den Malfoys

Harry fest im Arm, öffnete Draco einige Stunden später erneut die Tür zum Salon.

Wie erwartet fand er seine Eltern beim Nachmittagstee vor. Er hatte ihnen am Vormittag eine Elfe geschickt und sie informiert, dass er Harry gefunden hatte, sie aber noch etwas Zeit brauchten.

 

Aufmerksamer Edelmann der sein Vater war, schwang er kurz seinen Stab um den für Draco bestimmten Stuhl vom Tisch abzurücken. Dankbar nickte er seinem Vater zu. Er konnte Harry zwar nach langem Zureden davon überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung und er willkommen war, aber der Kleine war sich immer noch sehr unsicher. Bei dem festen Klammergriff, mit dem Harry sich an seiner Brust hielt, hätte Draco ohne die Hilfe seines Vaters beim besten Willen nicht gewusst, wie er sich hätte hinsetzen sollen.

 

Seine Eltern tauschten einen schnellen Blick, in dem für Dracos geübtes Auge eindeutig ein Stirnrunzeln zu erkennen war. Als Sohn kannte er diese Art von Blick. In der Vergangenheit war er zumeist dafür verantwortlich gewesen. Der Blick bedeutete, dass eine Erklärung eingefordert werden würde. Da er jedoch nicht wollte, dass Harry noch weiter verunsichert wurde, schüttelte er nur sachte den Kopf. Sein Vater sah ihn intensiv an, neigte dann aber im stillen Einverständnis sein Haupt. Er würde die Fragestunde verschieben.

 

„Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Hast du auch gut geschlafen, Harry?“

Einigkeit mit seinem Vater bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass seine Mutter den Kleinen einfach ignorieren würde. Draco schloss resigniert die Augen als er spürte, wie Harry zusammenzuckte. Er war offensichtlich unsicher wie er auf die direkte Ansprache reagieren sollte.

Nach einem Augenblick sah er schließlich zu Draco hoch, der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. Er warf einen scheuen Blick über die Schulter und lächelte Narzissa grüßend zu, bevor er sich schnell wieder zu Draco drehte und anfing mit dessen Hemdsaum zu spielen.

 

Als die Familie Malfoy dazu überging ein wenig Tischkonversation zu führen – bewusst mit ruhiger Stimme und über leichte Themen – schien sich auch Harry endlich wieder etwas sicherer zu fühlen. Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich seitlich auf Dracos Schoß gesetzt, lehnte nun nur noch an der Brust und spielte mit seiner Hand – auch wenn sich Draco nicht so ganz erschloss, in wie fern das nun interessant war. Ihn beschlich allerdings die Ahnung, dass es nur Tarnung war. Das eigentliche Spiel schien darin zu bestehen, dass Harry immer mal wieder unter seinem Pony hindurch sah und seine Eltern beobachtete. Sobald der Blick mit einem Lächeln seiner Mutter oder einem Zwinkern seines Vaters erwidert wurde, kiekste er kurz vergnügt und sah schnell zurück zu Dracos Hand – bis er wieder anfing unter seinem Pony hindurch zu lugen und einen der beiden Erwachsenen zu beobachten.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte sogar inzwischen einen herausfordernden Zug um Harrys Mundwinkel erahnen zu können.

 

In diesem Augenblick ahnte er, warum Harry in Gryffindor gelandet war.

Der Spieltrieb und die Neugier einer Katze, was sie dazu brachte immer weiter zu gehen, bis irgendwann eine Grenze überschritten war.

Dennoch beobachtete Draco das Ganze mit Wohlwollen. Nachdem er Harry heute Morgen so aufgelöst fand, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass dieser so schnell wieder entspannt sein würde.

 

Xxx

 

Natürlich konnte Draco nicht wissen, dass Harry nur seinetwegen beruhigt war…

Immerhin hatte Dwaco versprochen auf Junge – nein, _Harry_! – aufzupassen und dass er nicht zurück zur Tante musste. Selbst wenn die Tante käme, würde er ihn vor ihr genauso beschützen wie vor dem roten Monster.

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er glaubte Dwaco. Der schien lieb zu sein – nicht zum roten Monster, aber zu Harry! Genau wie die hübsche Mom, die ihm gerade eine duftende Waffel über den Tisch zuschob.

Beim Anblick der Waffel konnte Harry schon gar nicht mehr an das rote Monster denken. Oder an die Tante… Na gut, vielleicht noch ein bisschen an die Tante.

Aber nach einem schnellen Blick zu Dwaco und Lu… Luz… Lusi? – Lucy! – der zwar nicht so lieb wirkte wie Dwaco und Mom, aber immer noch ganz nett (netter als Onkel Sev auf jeden Fall) – die ihm beide nur auffordernd zunickten, beschloss Harry die Tante für den Moment zu vergessen.

Vorsichtig zog er den Teller näher und nahm die warme Waffel in die Hand.

Harry besah sich die Waffel ganz genau und schnupperte noch ein wenig den süßen Duft, bevor er ein Stück abbiss.

Sie war so _fluffig_.

Begeistert, aber manierlich, machte Harry sich über seine Waffel her und strahlte Mom danach an.

Diese schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln.

Ein viel hübscheres Lächeln als der andere Junge jemals von der Tante bekommen hatte.

 

xxx

 

Wieder saß Lucius mit seinem Sohn abseits im Salon und beobachtete seine Frau und den kleinen Harry Potter beim Spielen. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, beobachtete er wie seine wunderschöne, elegante Frau in ihrer edlen Robe auf dem Boden saß und mit magischen Bauklötzen – die der Physik strotzten und in jeder aberwitzigen Konstruktion stehen blieben – spielte und versuchte Harry Potter zum Mitmachen zu animieren. Der sah zwar sehr interessiert und begeistert zu, schien sich aber dennoch nicht am Spiel beteiligen zu wollen.

Genau wie am Vortag sah er immer mal wieder zu Draco, scheinbar um sich seiner Anwesenheit zu versichern.

 

Lucius konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auch auf seinen Sohn, welcher wiederum gerade Harry zuwinkte, was diesen zum Kichern brachte bevor er wieder Narzissa zusah.

 

Lucius wusste nicht, was er von Dracos Verhalten halten sollte.

In der Vergangenheit hatte dieser kein gutes Haar an Harry Potter gelassen und sich in den Ferien regelmäßig über ihn beschwert – womit er bei seinem Paten Severus Snape offene Türen eingerannt hatte. Es war das Highlight einer jeden privaten Familienzusammenkunft gewesen, wenn sich die beiden versuchten mit Geschichten über Harry Potter – Erznemesis und persönliche Landplage – zu übertrumpfen.

Wobei Lucius auch mit den Jahren nicht den Verdacht abschütteln konnte, dass sein Sohn immer noch nicht über das verschmähte Freundschaftsangebot aus ihrem ersten Jahr hinweg war und sein bester Freund lediglich James Potter sah.

Natürlich hatte der Junge bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Lucius ihn getroffen hatte nicht wirklich mit einwandfreiem Verhalten geglänzt, aber da er sich ihm gegenüber nur als arroganter Todesser und nicht als der Mann der er tatsächlich war gezeigt hatte, konnte er es ihm nachsehen. Er war schließlich nicht kleinlich.

 

Bevor er sich allerdings weiter den Kopf über das aktuell handzahme und gluckenhafte Verhalten seines Sohnes Harry Potter gegenüber zerbrach, würde er die Dinge einfach ansprechen.

 

„Nun?“

 

_Dinge ansprechen_ bedeutete nicht zwangsläufig viele Worte. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy. Und sein Sohn kein Idiot… zumindest meistens nicht.

Draco sah zu ihm und seufzte still.

 

„Letzte Nacht ist sein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt. Scheinbar nur bis zu seinem momentanen Alter. Die Erinnerungen seit seiner Verjüngung sind aber wohl erhalten geblieben.“

Draco sah wieder zu Harry rüber, der ganz erstaunt ein Klötzchen in seinen Händen drehte, welches Narzissa ihm wohl gegeben hatte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Lucius, den er nach vielen Jahren Ehe problemlos als _besorgt_ identifizieren konnte. Bevor er näher darauf eingehen konnte, sprach sein Sohn allerdings leise weiter.

„Ich habe ihn in meinem Schrank gefunden, Vater. Er lag zusammengekauert am Boden und hat wohl die halbe Nacht geweint ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.“

 

Es klang für Lucius nicht weiter verwundernswert. Der Junge _war_ nun mal ein Kleinkind, das sich unerwartet bei vollkommen fremden Menschen in einer fremden Umgebung wiedergefunden hatte.

„Hat er nach seinen Verwandten gefragt? Ich könnte mit dem Ministerium abklären, dass er nach Hause kommt solange er in diesem Zustand ist. Es wäre interessant zu sehen, wie Dumbledore diese Sache seiner Tante erklärt. Wenn sie nur halb so temperamentvoll ist wie ihre Schwester, dürfte es ein denkwürdiges Gespräch werden.“

 

Lily Evans war in der Tat sehr temperamentvoll gewesen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Lucius Gesicht, als er an ihre Rache für Severus ‚Schlammblut‘ dachte. Es zeigte sich, dass selbst die berühmten Rumtreiber in Lily Evans ihre Meisterin hätten finden können - allerdings neigte sie nicht zur Grausamkeit. Wobei Severus anderer Meinung gewesen war, nachdem er bis zu seiner aufrichtigen Entschuldigung in Kleidung hatte herumlaufen müssen, an deren Farbgebung Albus Dumbledore seine wahre Freude gehabt hatte.

 

Dracos ernster Blick brachte ihn jedoch dazu, von seinen amüsanten Erinnerungen abzurücken.

„Er hat nicht nach seinen Verwandten gefragt… Aber ihn dorthin zu bringen, dürfte so ziemlich das letzte sein, was er möchte. Es gab in der Vergangenheit immer wieder Gerüchte in Hogwarts. Wenn ich Madame Pomfreys schwammige Warnungen und Harrys Verhalten heute Morgen bedenke, scheinen sie nicht alle aus der Luft gegriffen zu sein.“

 

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Lucius seinen Sohn genau. „Von welcher Art Gerüchten sprechen wir?“

„Nichts konkretes. Alles in allem, dass es ihm bei den Muggeln nicht so gut ging, wie Dumbledore es gerne allen Glauben macht. Bis wir nach Hogsmeade durften, war seine Kleidung ein Witz – Abgetragen und viel zu groß – ganz offensichtlich nicht für ihn gekauft. Das eine Mal, als ich Harrys Onkel zufällig am Bahnhof sah, machte der keinen allzu erfreuten Eindruck ihn zu sehen und Madame Pomfrey hat seine _streng konservative_ Erziehung ins Spiel gebracht. Überhaupt ist Harry während allen Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben und seine Familie kam ihn auch während des trimagischen Turniers nicht besuchen oder wenn er _mal wieder_ für längere Zeit auf der Krankenstation lag.“

Draco machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er noch leiser weitersprach.

„Und er ist einfach so _schmächtig_. Wir sind gleich alt, er würde vom Aussehen aber kaum als Viertklässler durchgehen. Selbst die Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang haben ihn in der Größe zumindest eingeholt.“

 

Lucius machte sich so seine Gedanken.

Er hatte sich bei Tisch bereits gewundert, dass der Junge die einfache Waffel so ehrfürchtig betrachtet hatte. Dass er sie nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verschlang, sondern erst von allen Anwesenden Zustimmung abgewartet hatte. Wenn er Draco als Maßstab nahm, war das kein typisches Kleinkindverhalten.

Wobei auch Lucius als stolzer Vater einsehen musste, dass Draco in seiner Kindheit in erster Linie durch seine Divahaftigkeit aufgefallen war und deshalb wohl einen wenig tauglichen Maßstab darstellte. Sein Sohn hatte sich wirklich zum Besseren entwickelt.

Und wenn er ihn nun betrachtete, wie er klaglos Verantwortung für seine geschrumpfte Erznemesis übernahm und sich um ihn sorgte, schien die Entwicklung noch nicht abgeschlossen.

 

„Und… Vater, als ich ihn fand, dachte ich er hätte sich versteckt, weil er Angst vor mir hat. Aber so wie er sich von mir hat trösten lassen, dabei aber die ganze Zeit die Umgebung im Blick behalten hat… Ich glaube er hat keine Angst vor mir, sondern vor der Reaktion seiner Verwandten, wenn sie ihn hier finden. Er hat immer noch nicht gesprochen und mir anfangs nicht mal in die Augen sehen wollen. Wirklich beruhigt hat er sich erst, als ich ins Blaue geraten und ihm versprochen habe, dass er nicht nach Hause muss, sondern hierbleiben darf!“

 

Aufmerksam maß Lucius seinen Sohn, der ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte.

„Ich verstehe deine Beweggründe, aber dein Versprechen war naiv. Auch wenn wir im Krieg eine tragende Rolle gespielt haben, gelten wir nicht als Harry Potters Freunde. Seine Tante war sein Vormund und Dumbledore sein Vertreter in der Zaubererwelt. Wenn der Zustand des Jungen bekannt wird, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er bei einem von beiden in Obhut gegeben wird. Selbst die Weasleys würden aufgrund der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit eher in Frage kommen als wir.“

 

„Aber das können sie nicht _machen_. Dumbledore und Weasley sind doch überhaupt erst Schuld an seiner Lage!“

 

„Draco, beherrsch dich!“

Von Narzissas ungewohnt harschen Worten überrascht, sahen Lucius und Draco zu ihr.

Harry schien sich durch Dracos laute Worte so erschrocken zu haben, sodass er wie erstarrt vor seinem Türmchen saß, ein weiteres Klötzchen fest umklammert. Mit großen Augen sah er furchtsam zu Draco. Der ließ seinen Vater sitzen und ging zu dem Jungen herüber um ihn zu beruhigen.

 

Lucius besah sich die Szene und fing erneut einen Blick seiner Frau auf.

Im Stillen musste er seinem Sohn recht geben, jedoch war die Rechtslage nun einmal so wie sie war.

Kurzentschlossen nickte er seiner Frau zu, erhob sich und begab sich zum Kamin – wo pflichtschuldig eine Elfe erschien, die ihm Umhang und Gehstock reichte.

Mit einem Rauschen verschwand er erneut in grünen Flammen.


	10. Währenddessen in Hogwarts

_Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit als Draco Harry in seinem Schrank entdeckte, wurde Ronald Weasley von Hermine Granger vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame gefunden und enthext._

_Da Ronald aber – auch für seine Verhältnisse – ungewöhnlich viel Schwachsinn redete, hielt sie es für das Beste ihn zur Krankenstation zu bringen._

 

„Du hast mich gerufen, Poppy?“

 _Genervt_ , war gar kein Ausdruck für seine Laune. Erst gestern wurde er am Morgen von seinem Patensohn Draco mit einer Miniaturausgabe seines persönlichen Quälgeistst Harry Potter überrascht und heute wurde er noch vor dem Frühstück zur Krankenstation gerufen.

Konnten diese Bälger nicht einen einzigen Tag ohne Katastrophe überstehen? Man sollte meinen mit Voldemorts Ableben hätten sich die Wogen geglättet und es würde etwas Ruhe im Schloss einkehren, aber weit gefehlt!

Wobei er sich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren konnte, dass viele Anfeindungen von den Weasleys ausgingen, die damit auch ihre Hausgefährten anstachelten und seine Schlangen sich dieses Verhalten nicht bieten lassen wollten und deshalb zurückschlugen.

Er sollte mit Minerva mal ein ernstes Wort über ihre Gören von Schülern reden.

 

„Ah, Severus! Gut, dass du hier bist. Ich habe einen Patienten für dich.“

Er hob herausordernd eine Augenbraue, „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sind Patienten dein Gebiet.“

Poppy Pomfrey – die einzig erträgliche Kollegin in dem Tratschtantenverein, der sich als Lehrkörper ausgab – schnaubte abschätzig und maß ihn ernst, „Natürlich ist es das. Aber da du in Hogwarts der Experte für Geistmagie bist, wollte ich erst um deine Hilfe bitten, bevor ich mich an St. Mungos wende. Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen hielt ich das für das Beste.“ Den letzten Satz murmelte sie gedankenverloren vor sich her, aber als langjähriger Spion hörte er ihn natürlich trotzdem.

 

Da er selbst Draco mit Harry zu ihr geschickt hatte, war es klar, was sie mit den gestrigen Ereignissen meinte. Und ihm war auch sofort klar, wer sein Patient sein würde. Es war zu bezweifeln, dass außer seinem Patensohn ein Schüler dieser Schule fähig wäre höhere Geistmagie zu wirken. Selbst Draco hatte ewig gebraucht um den Obliviate zu meistern. Und das, obwohl Severus eigentlich ein sehr guter Lehrer war. Zumindest außerhalb des Unterrichtes in einem Raum voller Bälger von denen keine das Talent und die Muße hatte, ernsthaft dem Unterricht zu folgen. Und außerhalb des Unterrichts mit Potter.

Da er als Spion niemals so lange hätte überleben können, wenn er nicht ehrlich zu sich selbst wäre… wusste er natürlich, dass er sich in der Vergangenheit dem Jungen gegenüber unfair Verhalten hatte. Harry Potter war mit seinem ganzen Wesen so sehr wie seine Mutter, dass es fast weh tat. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er das Gesicht seines Vaters – das machte es verdammt schwer ihn nicht unfair zu behandeln.

Auch wenn er sich lieber vom Astronomieturm stürzen würde als diese Einsicht zuzugeben.

 

Wobei zumindest der Junge selbst nicht mehr zu täuschen war.

Severus hatte über die Jahre hinweg einige Hinweise wahrgenommen, dass Dumbledore es nicht so gut mit ihm meinte wie er immer tat. Die Ungereimtheiten innerhalb eines jeden verdammten Schuljahres, seit dem Harry Potter in Hogwarts war – die erzwungene Teilnahme am Turnier, um nur eine zu nennen. Wobei der Gipfel natürlich erreicht war, als Dumbledore Severus davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass der Junge sich von Voldemort töten lassen musste.

Damit Dumbledore Voldemort vernichten konnte.

Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, wie kurz Potters Leben geworden wäre, wenn er sich nicht seiner angenommen, ihn in rudimentärer Duelltechnik geschult und vor Dumbledores Ideen gewarnt hätte. Ein menschlicher Geist konnte kein Horcrux werden. Wenn sich Dumbledore ein wenig mehr Mühe mit der dunklen Magie gegeben hätte, wüsste er das auch.

Wenn Severus genauer darüber nachdachte, würde es ihn inzwischen auch nicht mehr wundern, wenn Dumbledore ganz genau über diesen kleinen Fakt Bescheid gewusst hatte.

Aber ja. Severus Snape und Harry Potter waren zwar immer noch nicht warm miteinander, aber sie hatten im Geheimen eine Basis respektvollen Umgangs gefunden.

Der Junge _war_ nun einmal der Sohn seiner Mutter und er hatte ernstlich Hilfe gebraucht.

 

Und ganz offensichtlich brauchte er immer noch Hilfe. Nicht mehr vor seinen offensichtlichen Feinden, sondern vor seinen ehemaligen Freunden. Es war allerdings zu bezweifeln ob es jemals wirklich seine Freunde gewesen waren.

Vielleicht konnte er die sich hier bietende Gelegenheit nutzen und etwas mehr in Erfahrung bringen.

 

Er nickte seiner Kollegin zu und ließ sich zu seinem Patienten führen.

Wie erwartet, erspähte er als erste rote Haare. Allerdings hätte das brüllende Schnarchen, sobald die Tür zum Nebenraum geöffnet wurde, vermutlich bereits ausgereicht um Ronald Weasley vermuten zu können.

„Er wurde erstarrt und stumm vor seinem Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden. Ich habe ihn schlafen gelegt, um problemlos an seinem Geist arbeiten zu können – offenbar wurde sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis gelöscht. Und zwar so gründlich, dass es momentan keine Information halten kann. Ich wollte dich bitten, den Obliviate rückgängig zu machen oder zumindest die Nebenwirkungen zu mildern. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, werde ich Albus informieren und einen Heiler aus St. Mungos anfordern müssen.“

 

Das ließ Severus, der widerwillig seinen Patienten betrachtet hatte, dann doch interessiert aufblicken. „Du hast Albus noch nicht informiert?“ In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ein Schüler im Kopf eines anderen gespielt und auch noch Nebenwirkungen verursacht hatte, wäre es eigentlich das normale Protokoll gewesen als erstes den Direktor zu informieren. Unabhängig davon, dass der Betroffene auch noch Ronald Weasley war – Dumbledore wollte über _alles_ informiert werden das seine drei _Lieblinge_ betraf.

 

Poppy war einen Moment still, ehe sie zögerlich den Kopf schüttelte.

Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass sie ihre nächsten Worte sehr genau abwog.

„Natürlich, hätte ich Albus als erstes informieren müssen, aber der Zustand des Patienten _könnte_ sich wegen eines verpfuschten Geistzaubers _j_ e _den_  Moment _dramatisch_  verschlechtern _._ Es blieb mir keine andere Wahl als erst einen Experten zu rufen, der sich um die Auswirkungen des Zaubers kümmert und dem armen Mr. Weasley gegebenenfalls _hilft_  seine Erinnerungen wieder zu sortieren. Vorher wäre Mr. Weasley auch kaum ansprechbar. Ich möchte nicht die wertvolle Zeit des Direktors verschwenden.“

 

Severus war tatsächlich zu überrascht um auch nur einen Ton zu erwidern, weshalb er sich darauf beschränkte bedächtig zu nicken.

Er wusste, dass Poppy einen Narren an Potter gefressen hatte – kein Wunder, so oft wie sie sich in den letzten Jahren intensiv um ihn kümmern musste.  
Was ihm dagegen bisher nicht bewusst gewesen war: sie hatte wohl auch Dumbledore durchschaut und war nicht bereit, sich weiterhin bedingungslos seinem Willen zu beugen. Und sie vermutete, dass es Severus ähnlich ging.

Und das ungeheuerlichste von allem: Sie hatte ihn durch die Blume angewiesen, bei Weasleys Heilung zu prüfen, ob irgendetwas auf Harrys Retter hinweisen könnte und diese Hinweise ebenfalls aus seinem Geist zu tilgen – auf eine Art und Weise, die man ihr niemals nachweisen konnte.

Severus war beeindruckt.

 

Weshalb er auch nicht weiter zögerte und sich seinem Patienten zuwandte.

Ausdruckslos sah er ihn kurz an, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hob.

_„Legilimentis“_

_„RON?! Was tust du denn hier? … Ron? Ist alles in… Oh mein Gott, was ist hier passiert?“_

_Er kannte diese Stimme. Das war Hermine. Seine Freundin._

_Sie wirkte aufgeregt. Warum nur? Jetzt zauberte sie auch noch auf ihn, ohne vorher zu fragen – wie unhöflich. Wobei die plötzliche Bewegungsfreiheit eigentlich ganz angenehm war._

_Er schüttelte seine Beine und Arme ein wenig und sah verträumt zum Portrait der fetten Dame._

_Plötzlich wurde er angerempelt._

_„Hey, was..?“_

_„Ronald Weasley, was ist hier passiert?!“_

_„Oh hey Hermine! Was tust du hier?“_

_„Was ich hier tue? Verrate mir lieber wer dich verhext hat!“_

_Verhext? Wieso sollte er verhext worden sein? Er zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen._

_„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Mir geht’s gut. Wollen wir zum Essen?“_

_Essen… Bei Merlin er hatte wirklich Hunger. Nachdenklich sah er auf seine Uhr. Hui, ziemlich früh für seine Verhältnisse. Aber umso besser, das Frühstück gab es gerüchteweise ja schon um diese Uhrzeit._

_Mit der Absicht, sich auf den Weg zu machen, sah er auf und blickte unerwartet in Hermines skeptisches Gesicht._

_„Oh hey Hermine! Du auch schon so früh auf? Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Essen, kommst du mit?“_

_Hermine betrachtete ihn als wäre er geisteskrank. Sie holte tief Luft – er erwartete die übliche Rede zu seinem permanenten Hunger – pustete sie aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder aus, während sie ihn überlegend musterte._

_„Gleich. Ich muss erst zu Krankenstation, begleitest du mich bitte?“_

_„Na klar.“_

_Sie gingen einige Zeit stumm nebeneinander durch die Gänge des Schlosses, ehe ihm ein interessanter Gedanke kam._

_„Hermine?“_

_„Ja, Ron?“_

_„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?“_

 

Severus sah auf, direkt in Poppys fragendes Gesicht.

„Du hattest Recht, sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis hat definitiv gelitten. Aber das ist nichts, was ich nicht hinbekommen würde. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich aber noch versuchen etwas weiter zurück zu gehen. Vielleicht entdecke ich einen Hinweis, welcher unverantwortliche Idiot Mr. Weasley dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt hat. Ich denke das wäre auch in Albus Sinne.“

 

Poppys Mundwinkel zuckte kaum merklich, ehe sie ihm zunickte.

Vermutlich ahnte sie den Grund für sein Schmierentheater, weshalb sie nichts dazu sagte. Derselbe Grund, aus dem er ihre Einschätzung bezüglich Weasleys _dramatischen_ Zustandes nicht abfällig kommentiert hatte.

Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore ihn zu seinem Denkarium beordern würde, um sich Weasleys Entdeckung und alles Darauffolgende selbst ansehen zu können. Und bisher hatte keiner von ihnen etwas getan oder gesagt, was ihn misstrauisch machen würde.  
Poppy war die besorgte Krankenschwester und Severus der schülerverachtende Miesepeter.

 

Severus versank ein weiteres Mal in Weasleys Geist.

Dieses Mal setzte er bewusst bei der Erinnerung vor seiner Entdeckung an.

Draco hatte wirklich ganze - fast schon zu gute Arbeit - geleistet. Der Junger erinnerte sich an nichts vom vergangenen Tag, also konnte Severus keinen Beweis für Dumbledores Beteiligung finden.

Auch von Draco selbst war keine Spur. Lediglich ein kleiner Rest seiner Magie, haftete Weasleys Geist an. Gekonnt löste Severus sie, sodass sie sich verflüchtigte und nicht mehr nachweisbar war. Damit dürfte sich auch das Kurzzeitgedächtnisproblem gelöst haben

 

Nachdem somit das wichtigste erledigt war, wollte er die Chance nutzen und weiter in Weasleys Geist eintauchen, als er durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zurückgerufen wurde.

Er schwankte kurz desorientiert und wollte schon zu einer bösen Bemerkung ansetzen, als er in ernste blaue Augen sah.

 

„Was geht hier vor, Severus? Du kannst nicht einfach in den Geist eines Schülers eindringen!“

„Es ist nicht so, als würde ich mich darum reißen, Weasleys Ausrede von einem Verstand näher zu untersuchen.“

Ehe Dumbledore etwas auf seine Worte erwidern konnte, schaltete sich Poppy ein und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  „Verzeihen Sie bitte, Albus. Severus ist auf meinen Wunsch hier – ich bin sicher Sie wurden bereits über die Umstände informiert.“

„In der Tat, meine Liebe, das wurde ich. Allerdings von einer besorgten Miss Granger und nicht von dir, wie es das Protokoll verlangt, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist richtig Albus. Aber um Langzeitschäden bei Mr. Weasleys zu vermeiden, duldete eine Behandlung durch einen Geistheiler jedoch keinen weiteren Aufschub. Severus war befähigt und leichter zu erreichen als St. Mungos.“

Dumbledore fixierte sie einen langen Augenblich mit seinem stechenden Blick, ehe er ihr zuzwinkerte und sich wieder an Severus wandte.

 

„Natürlich hat Mr. Weasleys Gesundheit Priorität vor der starren Befolgung von Regeln, aber ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lässt. Konntest du seinen Geist retten, Severus?“

„Meiner Meinung nach gibt es dort nichts zu retten -  aber ja, ich habe das Problem mit seinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis behoben. Allerdings lässt sich die gelöschte Erinnerung nicht wiederherstellen, der Zauber war sehr stümperhaft ausgeführt. Etwas Anderes kann man von diesen Plagen auch kaum erwarten.“

Dumbledore strich sich überlegend über seinen Bart.

„Nun gut, belassen wir es dabei. Es ist ja kein ernster Schaden entstanden. Miss Granger berichtete mir, dass Mr. Weasley gestern Abend kurz zurück ins Schloss kam um sie zu besuchen. Dann werde ich wohl Harry Bescheid geben, wo sein Freund so lange bleibt. Immerhin hatte ich die beiden für ein verlängertes Wochenende freigestellt.“

Mit einem letzten zwinkern und einem angestrengt wirkenden lächeln verließ Dumbledore die Krankenstation mit unerwartet schnellen Schritten.

 

Severus und Poppy sahen ihm mit erhobener Augenbraue nach, ehe sie sich einen sorgenvollen Blick zuwarfen.

 


End file.
